Amor e mistério
by megeller
Summary: YURI/YAOI - Não gosta, não leia // Menina se apaixona por outra que descobre ser vampira.
1. O começo

- Meu Deus, como eu estou gorda!

Em meu primeiro dia, adentrando o banheiro feminino da escola Richard Nixon de Washigton D.C., ouvia os comentários supérfluos das meninas veteranas que penteavam seus cabelos e até se maquiavam em frente aos espelhos que lá se encontravam. Preferira passar despercebida entre as meninas, então apenas segui pela razão de que, pra começar, entrara no banheiro.

A razão era um problema com que tenho que conviver desde quase toda minha vida.

- Droga... - pensava, ao limpar o nariz na pia - Acabou o papel daqui...

Ao correr pelos boxes, procurando por papel higiênico, o sangue voltara a escorrer pelas minhas narinas.

- Você está bem?

Virei para quem perguntara. Uma garota de olhos puxados olhava com nojo para o sangue.

- Estou. Já estou acostumada.

A oriental voltou-se para o espelho, sem mais. Eu ainda ia puxar assunto com a menina, mas não queria forçar nada, então apenas tratei de limpar-me logo, pois ainda não havia nem procurado meu armário ainda. A verdade era que estava nervosa com meu primeiro dia na escola nova e era de praxe, desde que quebrara o nariz quando criança, ficar com o nariz sangrando nesses momentos.

Ao sair do banheiro, fiquei procurando por meu armário até que soou a campa e decidi levar meu material todo para a sala e depois procuraria mais.

A primeira aula: geometria plana. Evitei dormir logo no meu primeiro dia, então passei a aula desenhando. Na metade da aula, reparei um menino me observando. Tentei ignorar, já que nunca fui muito experiente com garotos, mas fiquei com aquela sensação desagradável contida em mim. Ao acabar a aula, já ia sair quando o garoto me tocou no ombro, chamando minha atenção.

- Você é novata, não é? Sou Raphael.

Após alguns segundo estática, consigo responder com um sorriso tímido:

- Caroline.

- Prazer. Eu estava olhando seu desenho. Muito bom.

- Obrigada... - Já ia andando em direção ao corredor e Raphael me acompanhava - Eu tenho que... - Apontei para minha mochila

- Ainda não achou seu armário? Qual é o número?

- 351.

- Ah, é perto do laboratório. Venha, eu lhe mostro onde fica.

Enquanto andávamos, Raphael aproveitava para puxar assunto.

- Então, o que a traz para cá?

- Meu pai trabalha na comitiva de Obama.

- Hum... Interessante... E você tem namorado? - Muito sutil, pensei.

- Não. - disse secamente

- Oh. E você conhece alguém daqui?

- Só minha prima, mas ela já está na faculdade.

- Bom, eu ficaria honrado em lhe mostrar as coisas por aqui.

Agradeci, mas, sinceramente, não liguei muito. Ainda estava meio abalada por tudo que acontecera, tão rapidamente.

A verdade era que viera para Washigton por causa da separação de meus pais. Pelo que soube, não houve um motivo exato, apenas afastamento emocional. Talvez seja por isso que nunca tive um namorado, pensava constantemente, por não saber o que é amor de verdade. E, devido a separação, vim morar com meu pai. Meu irmão mais novo, segundo o que o juiz dissera, devia ficar com minha mãe por mais um tempo, o que me deixou muito triste, já que August era meu 'xodó', desde que nasceu.

- Eu tenho que ir para aula agora. Depois nos falamos.

Raphael deu um beijo na minha bochecha e seguiu seu caminho.

As aulas seguintes correram, pois apenas copiava o que era escrito no quadro e, durante o resto do tempo, desenhava nas últimas folhas do caderno. Durante o almoço, estava comendo sozinha quando Raphael sentou junto a mim.

- Sim , onde paramos?

- Você ia me mostrar as coisas por aqui.

- Ah, claro. Bom, - ele se virou, apontando para certos grupinhos, um por um - Atletas e cheerleaders, góticos, emos, nerds, mais cheerleaders, e... pessoas normais. Vamos lá. - ele me puxou, antes que pudesse me manisfestar.

Sentamos em uma mesa que continha cinco pessoas. Ele me apresentou a todos e estes se apresentaram em seguida.

- Bem-vinda. Sou Keith. - disse um menino de cabelos ruivos e de pele muito branca - Estes são Kenneth, meu irmão gêmeo, - vi a cópia cuspida e escarrada de Keith, exceto por um sinal moreno na bochecha - Lauren, - uma garota de camisa pólo e aparelho dental sorria, entusiasmadamente, para mim - Janet, - de olhos verdes escondidos por uma franja loira, ela comia rapidamente seu almoço - e Claire.

- Você já conheceu Raphael, huh? - perguntou a última, de cabelos castanho-claros, sem me encarar - Cuidado, esse daí é perigoso.

- Claire... - Raphael implorava - Já conversamos sobre isso.

A garota levantou-se e foi se sentar em outra mesa, levando sua bandeja. Olhei para Raphael, esperando que ele explicasse o que acabara de acontecer.

- Ex-namorada. - ele lamentou

- Tudo bem, acontece com qualquer um.

- Já aconteceu com você? - ele perguntou, intrometidamente

- Prefiro não responder, se não se importa. - Preferia não revelar os detalhe sórdidos de minha inexistente vida amorosa logo de cara.

- Claro, desculpe.

- Raphael, não vá querer corromper a novata no primeiro dia! - brincou Kenneth, fazendo-me corar.

Tentei comer meu almoço em silêncio, mas ficavam me interrogando:

- Você veio de onde?

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Você já conheceu o presidente?

- Você já matou alguém e falou que foi a mando do Governo?

- Keith! - todos protestaram

- Ah... As perguntas de vocês são muito chatas.

A campa bateu, interrompendo as perguntas e deixando-me ir para a aula. O horário: Duas aulas de física, uma de química teórica e uma de laboratório.

Nenhuma das pessoas as quais foram-me apresentadas estavam nessas minhas aulas, portanto, principalmente na última, me senti exlcuída. Porém, nesta, como era obrigatório trabalhar em dupla, a professora me juntou com outra pessoa que também estava só.

- Caroline, junte-se à Renée.

Olhei para Renée. Uma garota de longos cabelos escuros estava parada na última mesa da sala. Quando situei-me ao seu lado, ela me olhou e pude ver seus olhos muito azuis envoltos de uma grossa camada de lápis preto.

- Prazer. - sorri

Ela não retribuiu o sorriso, apenas disse um seco "oi", baixando o olhar para os tubos de ensaio.

A aula correu lentamente. Às vezes, fazia alguns comentários sobre a experiência, esperando que isso puxasse uma conversa, mas Renée continuava calada. Quando a campa bateu, ela correu para tirar os óculos protetores e colocar a mochila nas costas.

- Bom...

Falei baixinho, mas ela ouviu. Já estava se dirigindo para a porta, mas, ao meu ouvir, parou e se virou, devagar. Encarou-me com aqueles olhos azuis. Tinha algo por trás deles, misterioso, talvez escondido, que me fez esquecer do que ia falar. Ao ver o meu desconcerto, os cantos de sua boca curvaram-se para cima, formando quase um sorriso. Antes que tivesse a chance de me recompor e dizer algo, ela se foi.

Fiquei com aquilo engatado em mim, o porquê daquilo ter me chamado a atenção. Mas não soube responder.

Ao sair da sala, fui em direção ao meu armário para pegar minhas coisas para poder ir para casa, finalmente. Quando enchi minha mochila de livros novamente e virei para o corredor, vejo Raphael vindo em minha direção. Sorrio ao ver uma face familiar. Mas, antes que ele viesse até mim, Renée aparece e cochicha algo no ouvido dele. Ele confirma com a cabeça e ela vai, não sem, antes, olhar para mim, mais uma vez. Então, Raphael vem até mim.

- E aí, como foi o seu dia?

- Você a conhece? - perguntei, ignorando o que ele perguntara antes.

- Quem, a Renée? Claro, ela é minha irmã.


	2. Conversas

Olhei bem, tentando achar alguma semelhança entre os dois, apenas achando nos seus olhos que também eram azuis, porém mais escuros.

- Por quê? Você a conhece?

- Conheci, no laboratório. Ela é minha parceira.

- Ah, sim...

Raphael mudou de assunto, não sei se foi por que não queria falar da irmã ou por que queria saber mais da minha vida.

Raphael foi para sua casa de carro enquanto eu peguei o ônibus escolar. Aproveitei o tempo - apesar de não ser muito, já que a casa do meu pai não era muito longe do colégio - para ficar desenhando. Sim, desenhar é um de meus hobbies, quase um vício. É como uma forma de libertação, minha própria maneira de me expressar. Na casa da minha mãe, meu quarto era cheio de desenhos: nas gavetas, nas paredes, até no teto. Agora, na casa do meu pai, está tudo limpo e impecável. Mas só porque acabei de chegar.

Quando cheguei em casa, meu pai estava no escritório, para variar. Imaginara que seria assim em grande parte dos dias que passaria aqui. Se Obama ganhasse a eleição, pioraria, imaginei. Por conta disso, comi alguma coisa sozinha e subi para o meu quarto.

Dividi meu tempo livre entre ver tv, desenhar, treinar no piano de cauda de um dos muitos cômodos do casarão e entrar no computador. Neste, Raphael veio puxar assunto. Começamos a conversar sobre vários assuntos e ele perguntou se podia me ligar, já que teria que sair do computador por conta da irmã. Assim, passamos o resto do dia e pedaço da noite no telefone, só desliguei quando tive que ir jantar e, em seguida, dormir.

No dia seguinte, as coisas não correram tão diferentes das do dia anterior. Exceto por, talvez, os comentários públicos exacerbados de Raphael sobre a noite anterior. Depois de repetir a história pela quarta vez, senti-me extremamente desconfortável e passei a evitá-lo pelo resto do dia. Depois da aula, no computador de novo, ele perguntou o porquê daquela minha atitude e respondi dizendo como ele estava me fazendo sentir com toda aquela exposição. Ele pediu desculpas e disse que não tinha intenção, só que ficara muito alegre com aquilo. Perguntei por quê, afinal, foi apenas uma conversa, nada demais. Ele ficou calado, e, em seguida, apressou-se para sair, dando uma desculpa qualquer.

No fundo, tinha uma suposição do porquê da alegria dele, mas preferia esperar, já que não tinha certeza de nada (ainda).

E os dias se passaram normalmente. Raphael continuava querendo conversar comigo pelo telefone e pela internet, mas já tinha ficado algo forçado, então eu tendia a arranjar qualquer desculpa que podia para desligar assim que me entendiava. Na sexta-feira, porém, logo de manhã, já estava agitada. Teria aula de laboratório antes do almoço e estava disposta a fazer com que Renée falasse comigo, nem que fosse para dizer que não gostava de mim.

No tal tempo, preparei-me. Cheguei cedo na sala e logo arrumei nossa mesa, o que pouparia tempo na aula. Quando ela chegou, estava arrumando o armário de instrumentos, debaixo da bancada. Vi uns pés com botas pretas se aproximando. Olhei para cima, ajoelhada, e Renée me encarava, com certa diversão no olhar. Surpreendi-me quando ela estendeu uma mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Obrigada...

- Você está bem?

- Estou.

Sua boca se curvou levemente, como da última vez, fazendo com que eu imitasse seu gesto, desconcertadamente.

Em seguida, um grupo de alunos entrou na sala, fazendo barulho com conversas e risadas. Entreolhamo-nos rapidamente e colocamo-nos a postos, com os óculos e jalecos. O professor não tardou para chegar e começar logo a dizer o que era para nós fazermos. Seguimos as instruções, sem muitos problemas. Enquanto colocávamos o ácido de Lewis misturado com água, perguntei:

- Você é irmã do Raphael, certo?

Ela tremeu, fazendo a água do tubo derramar.

- Er... sim. - ela respondeu, pegando um pano que estava no canto da bancada para limpar a sujeira.

Ajudei-a, mas, mesmo assim, levamos quase o restante da aula para limpar tudo. Ao soar a campa, olhamo-nos timidamente.

- Então, - tirei o óculos - a gente se vê.

- Sim.

Ela olhou para a minha mão sobre a bancada. Tinha um pingo d'água sobre minha pele. Ela passou o polegar sobre ele, enxugando-me. Então, olhei para ela: seus olhos azuis brilhavam por causa da luz que adentrava pelo vidro das janelas. Algum efeito aqueles olhos tinham sobre mim o qual me impedia de falar.

Em seguida, ela foi embora e eu segui meu caminho, indo guardar meu material no armário e fui ao refeitório, almoçar. Chegando lá, vejo Kenneth, Keith e Claire. Ia perguntar onde estava Raphael, mas lembrei do problema entre ele e Claire e preferi ficar calada. Após começar a comer, vi Renée pegando sua comida e indo comer na arquibancada do campo de futebol americano; via pela janela, de longe.

- Por que Renée não anda com vocês? - perguntei a Keith - Nem com Raphael?

Keith e Kenneth se entreolharam duvidosamente.

- Digamos que... eles não se dão tão bem.

- Veja... - disse Kenneth - Renée é meio... estranha.

- Segundo quem? - questionei

- Segundo todo mundo! Olhe para ela!

Olhei. Vi uma garota solitária que queria se passar por forte, mas que tinha um segredo o qual temia que fosse revelado.

- Toda diferente, agindo como se fosse melhor sem amigos... - continuou Kenneth

- Eu não vejo isso. - interrompi-o

- Mas você não a conhece.

- Conhecer, eu conheço. Mas a diferença entre nós é que eu não a julgo, ou seja, eu a vejo imparcialmente.

- Então, por que você não faz companhia a ela, Dona Maria Tereza de Calcutá?

Nem respondi. Apenas me levantei, segurando meu sanduíche de presunto, inteiro ainda, e fui até onde estava Renée sentada. Ao me sentar, sorrindo, surpreendi-me quando ela falou, sem me encarar:

- Você não precisa me fazer companhia por pena, Caroline.

Meu sorriso foi desfeito.

- Quem disse que é essa a razão de eu ter vindo?

- Eu sei que você é nova por aqui e é do tipo que gosta de "espalhar o bem"... Mas eu também sei o que, provavelmente, aqueles amigos do Raphael lhe falaram sobre mimi. - ela se calou por um instante e aproveitei para fazer minha pergunta.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu me acostumei, Caroline. Não tente mudar as coisas, pois você não vai conseguir.

Ela me encarou e entendi que aquilo não era uma ordem, mas um pedido. Concordei com a cabeça.

- Perdoe-me.

- Não sou ninguém para perdoar. - ela virou o rosto para o horizonte meio nublado que o outono oferecia.

- Posso, ao menos, comer aqui?

- Não sou dona da arquibancada, você senta onde quiser.

Comi alguns pedaços do meu sanduíche, mas não podia deixar as minhas perguntas de lado.

- Foram todos esses problemas, com seu irmão e os amigos dele, que fez você se fechar assim?

- O que você acha? - ela disse, baixando os olhos.

Pude vê-la vulnerável, talvez pela primeira vez. Aproveitei para falar:

- Se você precisar de uma amiga, para o que quer seja, pode contar comigo. - pus minha mão sobre a dela, que descansava sobre o assento de ferro, o que causou, em Renée, um espanto - Viu?

Sorria o mais confiantemente que podia. Tinha algo naquela menina... que chamava a minha atenção. Não entendia como, não entendia o porquê... Mas não era algo ruim.

Sem tirar a mão debaixo da minha, ela baixou os olhos, quase fechando-os, e disse, em um murmúrio:

- Você não sabe... Mas - levantou os olhos e mirou-os em mim - obrigada.

Aquele quase-sorriso formou-se em sua face.

Em seguida, interrompendo o momento, a campa soou, era hora de voltar. Despedi-me de Renée e voltei para a rotina das aulas, pelo resto do dia.

Quando cheguei em casa, surpreendi-me quando vi um senhor sentado na sala de entrada, lendo um jornal. O jornal cobria sua cara, mas imaginei que fosse meu pai (quem mais seria?).

- Pai? Não está trabalhando, o que foi?

Enganara-me, não era meu pai. Vi quando o homem baixou o jornal. O homem tinha cabelos levemente grisalhos, olhos verdes e, ao se levantar, pude ver que ele não era muito alto.

- Ora, você deve ser a Caroline. Seu pai já me falou muito de você. - ele me estendeu a mão para que eu o cumprimentasse - Sou Hunter, amigo do seu pai. É um prazer conhecê-la. - ele me olhou de cima a baixo: desde meus cabelos claros com as pontas levemente pintadas de vermelho, pelos olhos negros, passando pela camiseta colorida e a calça jeans, até os pés cobertos pelo tênis sujo. Pude ver a desaprovação em seus olhos.

Olhei para ele, estranhando. Meu pai nunca recebia visitas, sempre estava ocupado com o trabalho. Antes que pudesse chegar a uma conclusão, meu pai apareceu pela porta.

- Carol! Você chegou! - disse, aparentemente surpreso

- Sim, chego as 3h todos os dias, pai...

- Bom, - sua voz falhava - nós já estávamos de saída. Até mais, filha. - ele me deu um beijo rápido na testa e saiu pela porta da frente, sendo seguido pelo homem dos cabelos grisalhos.

Subi a escadaria e, ao entrar no meu quarto, joguei-me na cama, como de praxe. Cochilei por um tempo para, quem sabe, depois, estudar. Mas, interrompendo meus planos, enquanto estava dormindo, o telefone tocou, acordando-me. Era papai. Falou que tinha esquecido uma maleta em seu escritório e que era para que eu a pegasse e a levasse para a frente da casa que ele já estava passando para pegá-la.

Entrei no escritório dele. A última vez que entrara foi há dois meses, antes de me mudar para cá. Naquela ocasião, como meu pai sabia que eu entraria neste cômodo, ele arrumara tudo. Porém, hoje, não o havia feito. Tinham eletrônicos espalhados por todo o espaço entre as quatro paredes, a lixeira estava cheia de papéis amassados, havia livros abertos em todas as superfícies, planas ou não, e por aí vai. Por sorte, não demorei para achar a maleta procurada, ela estava no pé da estante, em frente à porta. Peguei-a e fui com ela até a porta da frente da casa. Lá, meu pai já esperava, fora do carro.

- Aqui. - entreguei-lhe o objeto.

- Obrigada, filha. - ele a pegou e correu para o carro.

Pude ver Hunter no carro, no banco do lado do do motorista. Voltei-me a porta novamente e já ia entrando e trancando a porta, mas, antes, para não ter que voltar depois, virei-me para ir pegar a correspondência. Porém, quando o fiz, focando a visão no carro inconscientemente, vi algo que levei muito tempo para processar.


	3. A saída

- Meu pai é gay!

- O quê?!

Talvez a única pessoa para quem podia contar isso era Amélie, minha melhor amiga de Iowa. Ela prometera que íamos continuar amigas e que ela me ligaria toda semana, e a promessa estava sendo cumprida.

Contei-lhe o que vira e a minha opinião quanto àquilo. Ela, então, deu a dela:

- Ah, deixa ele aproveitar! Pelo menos, ele tem alguém, não acha? E está feliz.

- É, acho que sim. Só que, sendo meu pai, sempre o vi como um pai de família, conservador e masculino, não... assim.

- Aceite, Carol, é a melhor coisa que você faz.

Depois de conversarmos sobre aquilo, o assunto mudou: namoros. Amélie confessou que tinha ficado com um garoto e que talvez pudessem namorar em breve.

- E você? Já achou alguém aí?

- Bom, - pensei naqueles olhos azuis - tem uma pessoa... Mas ainda não aconteceu nada.

- Por enquanto.

- É, talvez... - suspirei

Conversamos mais um pouco e, depois, Amélie desligou. Não muito depois, liguei o computador e quem vem comigo?

"Pensei que não ia mais entrar." Raphael comentou.

Ele arriscou fazer uma videoconferência; aceitei.

Raphael não era nem de longe feio: tinha os cabelos lisos e bem escuros, uma pele morena e um sorriso marcante. Além do que, pelo que pude ver pela webcam, já que ele estava sem camisa devido ao calor (ou não), também tinha um físico considerável. Porém, não sabia ao certo o porquê, quem sabe por causa da inexperiência ou pela pouca atração pela personalidade de Raphael, mas não sentia desejo ou luxúria por aquilo. Senti-me estranha ao me tocar disso. Lembrei-me de meu pai e quinhentos mil pensamentos seguiram-se na minha mente. O que me fez recuperar os sentidos foi quando uma pessoa apareceu atrás de Raphael.

Acenei para que ela visse. Ela se aproximou, mas, antes que pudesse dizer algo, seu irmão começou a implicar com ela, expulsando-a do cômodo.

- Desculpe por Renée, ela não bate bem.

- Ah... Mas ela não estava atrapalhando, não estamos fazendo nada mesmo.

Ele ficou meio sem graça, mas se recompôs rápido.

- Você gostaria de fazer?

- Como assim? - espantei-me

- O que você vai fazer neste fim de semana?

É, ele me chamou pra sair. Relutei um pouco, mas aceitei.

- Quem mais vai?

Sabia que Raphael ficaria desconfortável, mas não tinha muitas opções. Ele era uma boa pessoa, mas...

- Você... - ele gaguejava - Quem você quer chamar? - ele cedeu

- Chame Kenneth, Keith, Janet, Lauren... E Renée! - exclamei, quando a vi aparecendo novamente no foco da câmera.

Chamada sua atenção, ela virou-se e disse "oi", mostrando seus dentes perfeitos. Perguntei logo se ela queria se juntar a nós e ela respondeu que sim, rapidamente, lançando um olhar suspeito ao irmão. Falei, a ambos, que sairia do computador, mas que devíamos conversar para acertarmos isso. Dei-lhes meu número do celular e desliguei o computador.  
Inspirada, comecei a desenhar. Meu estilo de desenho é o sombreado, principalmente em preto e branco. Meus amigos de Iowa já tentaram me ensinar a fazer desenhos estilo personagens de desenho animado, mas não consegui avançar muito. Além do que prefiro fazer coisas mais reais, como pessoas e objetos.

Após isso, já a noitinha, fui dormir. Demorou um pouco para eu cair no sono, pois fiquei com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Na manhã seguinte, sendo fim de semana, tinha como objetivo falar com meu pai sobre o que havia visto no dia anterior. Então, após levantar e colocar uma roupa qualquer no lugar do pijama, fui até a cozinha e encontrei com ele lá.

- Oi, filha! Como foi seu dia ontem?

Ele abriu um pão e passava manteiga nele, muito comumente.

- Foi bem... Não te vi chegando a noite. - falei, desconfiadamente.

- Cheguei tarde, houve... uma crise no escritório.

- Hum... E Hunter estava lá?

Ele parou de passar manteiga no mesmo segundo. Olhou-me, imaginando o porquê da pergunta.

- Estava, ele trabalha com Obama também. Por quê?

Sem paciência, sentei ao seu lado e confessei logo, encarando-o:

- Eu vi vocês ontem no carro.

Ele me olhava. Vi um sorriso falso brotando e imaginei que ele fosse dar alguma desculpa furada, por isso complementei a frase.

- Se beijando.

Meu pai era normalmente moreno, mas, ao me ouvir, pareceu que todos os vasos do seu rosto se fecharam, deixando-o pálido. Sua expressão era de como se tivesse visto um fantasma... Nunca o vira assim antes. Estava com as pupilas dilatadas, uma veia saliente pulsava em seu pescoço... Estava vendo, literalmente, os efeitos da adrenalina sendo secretada em seu corpo. Imaginei sua boca com cada vez menos saliva e seu movimento peristáltico retardando...

- Você... viu... - sua boca se movia lentamente.

- Pai, - interrompi - tudo bem. Eu não estou te julgando.

Ele deu um suspiro.

- Só imaginei por que você não me contou antes.

Tentava parecer o mais compreensiva que podia, mas, na verdade, estava com um pouco de raiva contida.

Ele respirou algumas vezes até que olhou para mim e começou a se explicar, com a sua voz de discurso.

- Filha, não é tão simples. Eu nunca havia pensado nisso quando estava com sua mãe, nem depois de terminar.

- Espera. Não foi essa a razão de você e mamãe terminaram?

- Não! Já lhe disse o motivo, nós nos afastamos...

- E você conheceu Hunter...

- Conheci Hunter - ele me interrompeu - há dois meses. Três meses depois do divórcio com sua mãe.

Fiquei me sentindo mal pelas tantas conclusões precipitadas que havia tirado, por impulso.

Mas ainda tinha uma dúvida:

- E ele é o seu namorado?

Ele deu um sorriso, como se fosse a primeira vez que tivesse a oportunidade de dizer isso.

- É. É sim.

- Fico feliz por você, pai.

Confesso que fiquei com inveja. Dele, de Amélie... Também confesso que chorei no banho por essa razão. Mas ainda ficava um pouquinho esperançosa pela pessoa que conhecera...

Quando chegou a tarde, meu celular tocou. Era Raphael, confirmando nossa saída.

- Ah, sim... Você já falou com todo mundo?

- Ah... Eles já tinham planos.

- Todos eles?!

- É... Coincidência, não?

- Sim, coincidência... - se ele pudesse me ver, teria visto minha sobrancelha levantada, desconfiada - Então, só vamos eu, você e Renée?

- Eu, você... Renée não pode ir também.

- Ah, por quê? - talvez minha voz parecera mais triste do que deveria

- Ela tem um... trabalho para fazer. Mas é melhor, não acha? - podia ouví-lo sorrindo

- É...

- Então... Passo aí às 3h?

- Ótimo. Te vejo lá.

Sentia-me mal. Meu plano falhara. Não queria mais sair, queria passar o resto do dia enrolada no edredom.

Comecei a me vestir, sem pressa. Queria parecer o mais normal possível. Pus um jeans qualquer, uma camiseta com uma estampa engraçada e meu All Star. Quando a hora chegou e ouvi a campainha da porta, avisei para meu pai que era para mim e que sairia. Ele perguntou com quem; disse que era com um amigo. Esperava que aquilo fosse suficiente para ele, mas, para meu azar, quando fui abrir a porta, ele me seguiu.

- Oi, Raphael. - cumprimentei-o, com um sorriso forçado

- Prazer, Richard Adler. - meu pai intrometeu-se, estendendo sua mão para apertar a dele.

- Raphael Cox. - ele pareceu extasiadamente feliz por estar conhecendo meu pai

- Cuide bem dela, viu?

- Claro, senhor. - ele segurou minha mão, mas eu a soltaria quando fosse abrir a porta.

- Tchau, pai.

- Tchau, filha. Não volte muito tarde.

Saímos pela porta e pude ver o carro com que Raphael viera: nada mais, nada menos do que um Porsche. Imaginei se ele havia pedido emprestado o carro do pai. Entrei no carro, sem fazer nenhum comentário sobre este (lembrava, tristemente, quando podia dirigir a velha scooter de mamãe em Iowa), e perguntei para onde íriamos.

- Bom, já que somos só nós dois, achei que seria legal que fôssemos ao cinema.

- Hum... claro, que original. - sussurrei

Chegando lá, ele disse para que eu escolhesse o filme, como se não ligasse. Tinha três comédias românticas, as quais excluí logo. Entre um desenho animado, um filme de terror e um de ação, escolhi o desenho. Achei que era o com menor chance de haver uma oportunidade para Raphael tentar me beijar.

Ele se ofereceu para comprar pipoca, por mais que eu dissesse que não queria. Sentamos em um lugar na frente, longe das crianças barulhentas do fundo. O filme até que era legal, era uma comédia com passarinhos falantes. Só que havia uma passarinha que aparecia no meio do filme, com penugem amarelo-avermelhado, que Raphael disse que era eu. A partir daí, passei o resto do filme tentando me livrar dele tentando pegar na minha mão e além.

Quando acabou o filme, fui ao banheiro e aproveitei para ver se alguém tinha me ligado, já que tinha posto o celular no silencioso. Vi uma chamada de um número que não conhecia. Liguei de volta e a voz que atendeu era familiar.

- Ora, como está a garota da webcam?

- Eu? Estou bem. E você, havia me ligado?

- Sim. Eu queria saber se você ainda vai querer sair hoje? Estou sozinha aqui e no tédio.

- Bom... O Raphael não te falou nada?

- Não, o que foi?

Ok, como diria aquilo?...

- Você disse que está sozinha... Seus pais não estão?

- Meus... Ah, não, eles viajaram pelo fim de semana. Por quê?

"Eureca!" pensei.

- Não faça nada. Só se apronte. Nós nos veremos hoje.

Saindo do banheiro, eu e Raphael fomos para o carro.

- Bom, você já tem que ir? - ele já dava partida no carro, sem olhar para mim. Imaginei que ele ficara sem graça por eu ter rejeitado todas as tentativas dele de se aproximar de mim.

Olhei para o relógio: ainda eram 5h.

- Por que não damos uma volta?

Ele se surpreendeu, mas logo um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Ele começou a dirigir enquanto conversávamos.

- Então, você é daqui?

- Eu e minha família. E você é de...?

- Iowa.

- Você se mudou por causa de seu pai, não foi? A campanha do Obama?

- Sim.

- E o que você está achando daqui até agora?

- Hum... Normal, tem seus altos e baixos.

- É verdade. Mas você sente falta de Iowa?

- Claro, lá tem minha mãe, meu irmãozinho, minhas amigas... Passei toda a minha vida lá, não tem como não sentir falta.

Fazia tempo que não pensava tanto no que deixara para trás em Iowa. Lágrimas começaram a brotar em meus olhos, mas tentei impedí-las de cair. Raphael notou quando comecei a fungar.

- Oh... Desculpe, não queria... - ele parecia querer me abraçar, mas sem poder tirar uma mão do volante, o que acabou com um encosto de ombros e braços desengonçado - Você quer parar em algum lugar?

- Bom, - esfregava meus olhos - sua casa é perto daqui?

Bingo.


	4. O encontro

Chegamos em sua casa. Não pude evitar ficar deslumbrada: esta era grande e bela. Tinha dois andares enormes e um jardim muito bem cuidado. Enquanto entrávamos com o carro na garagem subterrânea, pude ver um andar escondido com um bom espaço.

- Uau...!

Ele sorriu, orgulhoso.

- Venha. - ele me puxou pela mão

Subimos de elevador. ELEVADOR! Em uma casa! Meus olhos brilhavam ao ver o painel de inox. Raphael ria de mim. Corei, e ele riu mais.

- Você é uma graça, sabia?

Pude sentir até minha orelhas ficando quentes. Olhei de relance para o espelho e pude me ver quase da cor das pontas dos meus cabelos, vermelhas. Raphael se aproximou de mim. Tive sorte quando a porta se abriu, mostrando a sala de estar imensa. Saí explorando o cômodo.

A sala tinha três paredes incrivelmente brancas e uma, a do fundo, vermelha-sangue. O teto parecia uma tela modernista. Tons de amarelo, laranja e marrom se misturavam no fundo branco, do mesmo modo que golfinhos pulam, alegremente, nas águas; quase podia ver as tintas se movimentando, em harmonia. Os móveis eram predominantemente de couro e mogno. Cada objeto que decorava a sala era notável e parecia ter sido caro. Tinha medo de estragar alguma coisa, por isso evitei tocar a mobília.

Virei para Raphael. Ele sorriu novamente me puxou para a cozinha. Sentei em um banco, enquanto ele remexia os armários à procura de algo. Distraí-me, observando atentamente a sala de jantar pela fresta da porta entreaberta. Quando dei-me conta, havia uma garrafa de vodka em cima do balcão. Um copo cheio repousava à minha frente enquanto outro igual já estava nas mãos de Raphael, sendo levado à boca.

- Não vai beber? - ele perguntou, após levar o seu copo de volta à superfície, vazio.

- Eu não bebo, desculpe.

Pude vê-lo despontando-se. Ele fez menção de guardar a garrafa, mas disse que não tinha problema, que ele podia continuar, se quisesse. Ele o fez, desconfiado. Perguntei onde era o banheiro. Ele falou que o daquele andar estava sendo reformado e que eu devia usar o do segundo andar. Ele quis me levar lá, mas disse que nao tinha problema, que podia ir sozinha. Disfarcei com um risinho e subi. "A última porta do corredor, do lado esquerdo". Entrei no elevador e aproveitei o espelho para me arrumar um pouquinho mais.

Quando a porta se abriu, senti um arrepio na barriga. Eu realmente estava fazendo aquilo. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas sabia que, se não fizesse, me arrependeria depois.

Seguindo pelo corredor, vi que havia muitas portas, pra esquerda e pra direita. Segui, primeiro, pela direita. Três portas estavam trancadas - sim, eu tentei abrí-las. Uma estava entreaberta, por onde pude ver que era um armário de vassouras. Outra porta estava escancarada, como se alguém tivesse saído de lá com pressa. Evitei entrar, mas pude ver que era uma sala como um escritório. Havia duas escrivaninhas, uma de frente para a outra. Em uma, situava-se um computador - não tinha muitos conhecimentos sobre tecnologia, mas podia inferir que aquela máquina era bastante avançada pela quantidade de acessórios e fios que, a ela, se ligavam. Na outra escrivaninha, havia alguns livros grossos, alguns papéis riscados e um laptop desligado.

Não havia ninguém ali, então dei meia volta e fui investigar o outro lado do corredor. Lá, havia apenas três portas. Uma, a última, presumi ser o banheiro, então deixei para entrar por último. A anterior a esta estava entreaberta. Aproveitei para espiar.

Era um quarto. Logo em frente à porta, havia, na parede, um pôster de uma banda de rock que não conhecia. Instintivamente, aproximei-me, adentrando no quarto. Este era de cor preta, exceto pelo teto azul escuro, que simulava um céu escuro, com pequenos pontinhos brancos, parecendo estrelas. Passei alguns segundos admirando aquilo. Em seguida, notei os detalhes do quarto: havia muito mais pôsteres de bandas e filmes escondidos no canto do quarto, ao lado do guarda-roupa, e muitas coisas que se referiam a Astronomia. Foguetes e naves espaciais, assim como satélites. Mas, se referindo ao gosto musical, também havia um violão sobre a cama.

Queria descobrir mais, mas não tinha muito tempo, se demorasse muito, capaz de Raphael vir atrás de mim. Porém, na hora que me virei para ir ao banheiro, vi quem estava saindo do mesmo.

- Ora, não é que você apareceu mesmo?

Renée estava muito casualmente vestida. Tinha os cabelos presos atrás, usava apenas uma camisa preta, sem mangas, um short curto, e meias 5/8 listradas. Em qualquer pessoa, teria um toque hilário naquela combinação, mas nela não, ficava bem.

- Falei que nos viríamos, não falei?

- Falou, mas é difícil de acreditar.

- No quê?

- Que você dispensou meu irmão pra vir falar com a irmã estranha dele.

Ela era mais alta do que eu, o que fazia com que, quando ela me olhava, ela tivesse que baixar a cabeça pra me olhar nos olhos, principalmente quando ela estava bem próxima de mim, como estava no momento.

- Primeiro que eu não te acho estranha, já te disse. Segundo que eu, teoricamente, não dispensei seu irmão, ele continua lá em baixo.

- Ele está te esperando lá em baixo?

- Acho que sim, por quê?

- E você quer voltar pra lá?

Vi as segundas inteções na sua pergunta.

- Bom, não foi por ele que vim pra cá, não é? Então, deixa eu pensar...

Fiz uma cara de pensativa propositalmente. Antes que pudesse completar minha atuação, ela me puxou e saímos correndo pela casa.

Ela me levou por um caminho diferente do que viera, para que nos desencontrássemos com Raphael. Saímos rindo, de mãos dadas enquanto ela me puxava.

Paramos quando chegar no jardim. Lá, tinha uma varanda atrás da casa, com cadeiras e mesas. Pensei que íamos sentar lá mas ela me levou mais pro fundo, onde árvores altas cresciam. Lá, sentamos na grama, encostadas nos troncos da árvores. Renée sentou em minha frente.

- Então, me explique. Qual o milagre de uma garota dispensar o meu irmão, o _grande_ galanteador da Richard Nixon? - notei o desdém em suas últimas palavras

- Nossa, ele tem tanta fama assim, huh?

- O pior é que tem. Não sei qual é o feromônio que ele libera para conseguir tantas garotas.

- Hum... - foi tudo que consegui dizer.

Eu a olhava, ela estava pensativa. Mas ela voltou-se para mim:

- Não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Ah... Não sei, só... não me sinto atraída por ele.

- Então, por que aceitou sair com ele hoje?

- Porque... não sabia que seria só nós dois. Na verdade, aceitei sair com ele porque... eu pensei que você estaria junto.

Ela me olhou, acho que tentando entender o porquê daquilo. Quis retirar o que dissera, mas já era tarde.

- Bom, - ela disse, calmamente, mas ainda com uma expressão enigmática - você veio me ver. O que imaginava fazer quando nos encontrássemos?

Não conseguia responder, minha garganta se fechou de repente. Em seguida, sabia o que aconteceria, podia sentir.

Levantei em um pulo, o que só fez piorar.

- Merda! Você está bem? - ela se levantou também após ver meu rosto começar a ser encharcado pelo sangue que começara a sair pelas minhas narinas.

- Estou, eu... Só preciso ir ao banheiro. - mas, a cada passo que dava olhando para a grama, mais escorria sangue.

- Espera. Ponha sua cabeça pra trás, eu te levo até lá.

Depois de inclinar minha cabeça e começar a andar, sendo guiada por Renée, que me segurava na mão, só vi o Céu que se escurecia. Por que tinha que ter esse problema, por quê?

Entramos na casa e Renée me levou até o banheiro do segundo andar, me levando cuidadosamente pelas escadas, avisando a cada degrau que subia. Quando entrei no banheiro, fiz uma lambança só. Fui abaixar minha cabeça para pegar o papel higiênico e o sangue jorrou pela minha blusa. Ao me levantar, dei com a cabeça na pia, o que me fez cair no chão de tonta.

- Você está bem? Quer que eu lhe ajude? - Renée gritava, do lado de fora

- Eu... Ai - tentava levantar, mas minha visão estava turva

Apenas vi quando Renée entrou pela porta e se abaixou ao meu lado, espantada.

- Carol! Oh, meu Deus!

Piscava constantemente, com a esperança que minha visão melhorasse, mas não funcionou. A próxima coisa que vi foi tudo ficando preto e foi quando perdi os sentidos.


	5. E acontece

Quando acordei, estava deitada em algo macio. Imaginei que alguém tinha me levado para uma cama. Abri os olhos.

Parecia que tinha estado em coma por alguns anos pelo jeito que Raphael e Renée se aliviaram quando me viram acordando.

- Carol! Nossa, você me deu um tremendo susto! - Renée confessou, se aproximando de mim no banquinho em que sentava, na beira da cama.

- Desculpa... - minha voz era rouca, pela garganta seca - Raphael, você pode pegar um copo de água para mim?

Ele correu, como se meu pedido fosse uma ordem.

Corri meu olhar para Renée, que me olhava ternamente.

- Então...

Ela sorriu.

- O que aconteceu, afinal, no banheiro?

- Não sei, eu... - fechei os olhos, tentando lembrar - Acho que desmaiei por causa da perda de sangue, ou... de fome. - corei, quando minha barriga roncou.

- Você não comei no cinema?

- Não sou muito fã de pipoca.

Renée se levantou e a ouvi gritando, pelo vão da escada, para Raphael pegar algo para eu comer.

- Isso realmente não era necessário, eu posso comer quando chegar em casa.

- Mas você não vai agora, tem que ter forças antes.

Sentei-me na cama, esfregando os olhos, e Renée sentou do meu lado. Ela baixou os olhos, como se pensando em algo para falar.

- Quando seu nariz começou a sangrar, parece que eu tomei um susto maior do que você. Isso costuma acontecer muito comumente?

- Sim, toda vez que fico nervosa. - Só fui me tocar que confessara ter ficado nervosa com Renée quando já tinha terminado a frase.

Corei e calei. Ela me viu ficando vermelha e deu um risinho.

- Tudo bem, Carol. - ela tocou meu rosto, chamando minha atenção - Você é a...

- Só tinha esse pedaço de frango na geladeira, espero que seja suficiente. - Raphael interrompe sua irmã ao entrar no qaurto.

Nunca quis tanto que Raphael desaparecesse.

- Ah, tudo bem, nem precisava. - peguei o prato e comecei a tentar cortar a comida com o prato sobre meu colo, mas este ficava balançando e fiquei com medo de sujar a cama sob mim.

Renée percebeu e pegou o prato de mim e me fez o favor de começar a cortar a carne branca em pedaços.

- Você não precisa...

- Eu quero.

Eu sorri. Reparei que Raphael me olhava. Ia falar com ele, quando me deparei com o garfo vindo em direção à minha boca.

- Olha o aviãozinho!

- Renée!! - exclamei, com a boca cheia de frango

- O quê? Eu estou te ajudando!

- Mas eu posso...

- Coma mais! - ela me interrompeu, colocando mais frango para eu comer.

- Eu hein, vocês estão parecendo um casal brigando. Eu vou é sair daqui.

Ainda ia contestar, mas ele logo saiu, batendo a porta. Olhei para Renée, sem saber como agir. Ela me olhava com aquele meio-sorriso dela. Tendo acabado de cortar o frango em pedaços, ela pôs o prato ao meu lado e se jogou ao meu lado, na cama. Comecei a comer, para evitar falar. Ela, porém, voltada para mim, perguntou:

- Então... Por que você ficou nervosa mais cedo?

- Ahn... - tentava lembrar - Não sei, deve ter sido você.

- Eu?

- É, você é - minha voz ia diminuindo de volume - muito bonita.

- Você acha?

- Você tá brincando? Fico sem graça só de ficar perto de você.

Ousei olhar para ela. Seus olhos brilhavam, mas não era de lágrimas, era como se fosse de... Agradecimento.

- Desculpa por ter sido rude com você essa semana. É que é o meu jeito, não confio nas pessoas logo de cara.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. Eu entendo.

Ela sorriu, mas diferentemente das vezes anteriores. Ela mostrou seus dentes, os quais só notava rapidamente quando ela falava. Nesta hora, porém, pude vê-los calma e claramente. Eles eram muito brancos e bem alinhados, quase todos do mesmo tamanho e forma, exceto pelos caninos que eram maiores e mais pontudos do que os demais, lembrando rapidamente da dentição de animais carnívoros selvagens. Inconscientemente, exclamei:

- Olha!...

- O quê?

- Você sorriu.

Ela fechou a boca, mas sua sua face ainda a forçava para sorrir.

- Não, não feche. Você tem um belo sorriso, devia sorrir mais.

- Não gosto dos meus dentes.

- Você procura sarna para se coçar. Olha, estes - mostrei os meus próprios dentes, os quais eram sobrepostos e cada um disforme do outro - são dentes dignos de se envergonhar.

- Claro que não, eu invejo seus dentes.

- Sua família é estranha, sabia disso? Seu irmão é afim de mim, você gosta dos meus dentes... Vocês devem ter um distúrbio de visão ou algo parecido.

Ela riu.

- Antes fosse...

- Ouch! Essa doeu!

- Você que começou.

Olhei para baixo, envergonhada, e me deparei com o meu relógio me avisando que eram 7h.

- Eu... já devo ir.

Ela fez cara de pena, mas logo se levantou.

- Ok. - ela abriu a porta e gritou para a porta em frente à do quarto, avisando que ela iria me deixar em casa.

- Você que vai me levar? - perguntei, enquanto a acompanhava pelo corredor - E o Raphael?

- Eu ia. Por que, você quer ter um momento a sós com ele? - sua voz era cheia de sarcasmo mas sua expressão era séria

Nesse momento, antes que pudesse responder, Raphael sai correndo de seu quarto, ainda vestindo as calças:

- Como assim, você vai levá-la?? Eu que deveria!

- Bom... Por que você não pergunta pra ela se ela quer que você a leve?

- Ela quer... não quer?

Nunca sabia como reagir sob pressão.

- Ah... Raphael... É... Não que... Eu não...

Ele entendeu.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, eu... Podemos combinar outro dia, não é?

- Er... claro...

- Ótimo! Nos vemos no colégio.

Ele se distanciou e Renée logo falou.

- Você sabe que, se realmente não quiser nada com ele, não deve continuar a iludí-lo desse jeito, não é?

- Eu sei. Mas não tenho muito jeito pra essas coisas.

- Ora, todo mundo. Vai dizer que você nunca deu um fora em alguém?

- Bom, pra isso, alguém tem que dar em cima de mim antes...

Baixei a cabeça, inconformada pela minha falta de experiência quanto a relações.

- Ah, fala sério. Você só tá falando isso pra que eu te elogie. Nunca que uma pessoa sã deixaria alguém como você passar, sem mais.

Apertei os olhos, tentando encontrar o sarcasmo na voz dela.

- Volto a repetir: você é louca. De pedra.

Descemos pela escada até o estacionamento. Já estava indo em direção ao Porsche quando percebi que Renée ia na direção contrária.

- Não vamos no carro...?

- De meus pais? Não, não tenho permissão para mexer nisso ainda. Mas não se preocupe, não é por causa das minhas habilidades dirigindo. É porque, bom, Raphael teve 17 anos para ganhar a confiança deles e eu não. - enquanto ela falava, ela ia andando por trás do elevador, até que descobri por quê.

- É bom que você saiba dirigir isso. Meu pai nunca vai perdoar se eu chegar em casa toda quebrada porque uma certa garota me levou na garupa de sua motocicleta.

- Não se preocupe, não vou te deixar cair. Agora põe o capacete.

Pus aquilo, que devia pesar um dois quilos sobre a minha cabeça.

Ela sentou na moto e indicou para que eu sentasse atrás dela.

- Segura bem.

A primeira coisa que pensei foi: onde? Tentei enfiar meus dedos por debaixo do bando, mas não ficava nem um pouco segura só segurando lá. Ela se virou para me olhar e notou que eu me estava confusa.

- Aqui, besta.

Ela pôs meus braços em volta da cintura dela. Senti meu rosto enquentar de repente.

- Pronta?

- Sim, bora logo.

Por um instante, fiquei sem fôlego, de ansiedade.

Renée virou o pulso para a frente e a moto arrancou.

Ela virou o guidão para a esquerda e começou a acelerar para poder conseguir subir a rampa. Enquanto a moto subia o plano inclinado, senti-me caindo e abracei Renée mais fortemente, encostando minha cabeça em sua nuca. Como seus cabelos estavam presos, não tinha muito problema em engolir fios.

Ao sairmos da garagem, o vento frio bateu em nós. Ela perguntou onde eu morava e respondi, quase gritando, em seu ouvido. Meus cabelos começaram a se emaranhar por trás de mim. Mas não estava muito me importando com isso.

Aquela sensação era boa. Por mais que estivesse frio, o calor do corpo de Renée não me deixar arrepiar. A sensação do vento batendo no rosto era boa, como a de filmes onde o bonzinho está fugindo de carro e a música se acalma e ele sorri contra o vento. Eu sorria. Mas não era só pelo vento.

- Então, o que você quis dizer com Raphael tinha tido tempo com seus pais e você não?

- Os pais de Raphael não são meus pais.

- Você é adotada?

- Pode se dizer que sim.

- Como assim?

- Er... Sim, sou adotada.

- E você não mora com eles desde bebê?

- Não mesmo. É... complicado.

- Você morava em orfanato antes? Ou com outras famílias?

- Bom... Meus pais morreram. E... sim, fiquei de tempo em tempo, passando por várias famílias. Não duvido que passe para outra no futuro.

- Não diga isso, tenho certeza que eles adoram você.

- Uhum...

Não podia ver sua expressão, mas, pelo tom de sua voz, ela não estava sorrindo. Por isso, assim como ela, calei-me. E aproveitei o vento.

O tempo passou voando. Nem vi quando ela entrou no meu jardim.

Ela freiou, fazendo a inércia me pressionar contra seu corpo. Ela baixou o descanso da moto e saiu depois de mim.

- Aqui estamos. Não disse que ia te trazer inteira?

- Eu estou, agora meu cabelo... - tentava passar os dedos entre as mechas, que tinham se entrelaçado completamente.

Apenas imaginava como eu estava naquela hora: com os cabelos todos atrapalhados, o rosto vermelho, a roupa amassada... Mas Renée não estava reparando nada disso. Tenho certeza disso porque ela olhava somente para os meus olhos.

- O que você quer que eu faça, te dê cabelos novos?

Ela riu. Eu também.

- Se fosse os seus, até aceitava.

- Sério? To pensando em cortar.

- Por quê?

- Sei lá, ele tá muito grande, não tenho mais paciência pra lavá-lo como deveria.

- Hum...

Não sabia o que mais falar. Ou, talvez, esquecera que devia dizer algo.

- Então... Obrigada pela carona.

- A gente se vê segunda.

Nos despedimos, mas nenhuma se mexeu. Tirei coragem e me aproximei dela para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Mas, na hora, ela virou um pouco o rosto.

Seus lábios encontraram metade dos meus. Paralisei. Não a beijei de volta, mas também não me afastei. Ela que se arredou, após alguns segundos estalando um beijo em mim.

Abri os olhos devagar, querendo absorver todo o momento. Meu primeiro beijo.

Olhei para ela e ela sorria. Ela subiu na moto, acenou com a mão e se foi.

Ao subir pro meu quarto, encontrei com meu pai na escada. Ele perguntou como foi no cinema, falei que foi bem, sem muito entusiasmo. Ele estranhou minha expressão, mas não fez mais perguntas. Entrando no meu quarto, me joguei na cama.

Ainda não acreditava no que acabara de acontecer. O meu primeiro beijo tinha acontecido. E tinha sido com Renée.

Não sabia muito sobre ela, a maioria das coisas aprendera naquele dia. Mas, de algum jeito, parecia que já a conhecia há seculos. Como se já a tivesse conhecido em uma outra vida...

O domingo foi um dia curto. Levando em consideração que acordei no meio da tarde e, pela falta do que fazer, fui dormir cedo. Em parte porque queria logo que segunda-feira chegasse.

Quando chegou, corri para me apressar e tomar café, aquilo era apenas detalhes.

Não me surpreendi quando encontrei logo com Raphael. Como de costume, ele falava, falava, falava... Afirmava tudo com a cabeça, sem prestar muita atenção em quaisquer das coisas que ele dizia. Apenas esperava pela aula de biologia.

No intervalo do almoço, sentei com Raphael por falta de opção. Não vi Renée na cafeteria. Então, resolvi procurar por ela.

Procurei na sala de artes, no laboratório, em todas as salas abertas. Investiguei pelo campo de futebol americano, pela arquibancada, pelo estacionamento, onde tudo que achei foi um esquilo que havia sido atropelado, sujando a rua com seu sangue. Perguntara-me se ela tinha ido pra aula mesmo, como Raphael dissera.

Lembrei do banheiro feminino. Lá, olhei por debaixo de todas as cabines sanitárias. Eram cinco e duas estavam ocupadas. Em uma, avistei os sapatos com salto alto de uma garota, presumi não ser Renée. Na outra, porém, vi logo aquelas suas botas pretas e a reconheci. Bati na porta, chamei por seu nome, mas ela não respondia. Imaginei se ela estaria mal e precisava de ajuda. Por sorte, a cabine em que ela estava era na parede, onde havia uma janela com parapeito para a ventilação do espaço. Subi nele e espiei dentro da cabine.

Renée estava lá, sim, apesar de quase não reconhecê-la.

Seus cabelos estavam todos atrapalhados, caindo sobre o rosto. Suas mãos, as quais estavam repletas por uma substância vermelha, que imaginava ser sangue, cubria a boca, a qual, por sua vez, estava escondida, já que ela estava inclinada para frente, fazendo com que a sombra se sobrepusesse sobre ela. Exclamei seu nome, em desespero, fazendo com que ela, finalmente, notasse minha presença, e foi quando aconteceu:

Pisquei os olhos. Olhei de novo para a cabine. E foi como se aquilo tudo que tinha acabado de ver tivesse sido uma miragem ou uma imagem holográfica em 3D. Renée simplesmente... sumiu.


	6. Descobrindo ?

Entrei em choque. Até me desequilibrei do parapeito, caindo no chão azulejado do banheiro, mas não liguei. Minha mente só se concentrava no que acabara de ver... Entrei no boxe em que ela estava e pude sentir o cheiro. Sangue. Tudo me levava a crer que Renée estava... bebendo sangue?! Quando me toquei o que estava imaginando, caí em mim. Seria aquela a única reposta? Ela podia... ter machucado a boca a ponto de sangrar! Pensei naquela hipótese... Não era, de modo algum, impossível. Mas, se fosse só isso, por que ela fugira? Se é que aquilo foi uma fuga real...

Não queria pensar que não fora real. Não, aquilo não era algo bom de se ver, mas pior era pensar que não tinha realmente _visto_. Pior era pensar que aquilo fora minha imaginação. Ainda mais por que não era comum que aquilo acontecesse comigo, pelo menos nunca acontecera antes. Então, excluía aquela possibilidade...

Aquela cena continuou em minha mente quando voltei à cafeteria e depois, nas aulas seguintes. Quando lembrei que teria aula de laboratório, alegrei-me um pouco, poderia interrogá-la quanto a o que tinha acontecido. Porém, ela não participou da aula. Apenas a vi por alguns instantes, quando ela entregou um papel ao professor e, em seguida, foi embora, sem nem me olhar. Mas eu não deixaria daquele jeito.

Após a aula, conversei com Raphael, tentando não parecer que estava interessada em saber sobre Renée diretamente. Com sorte, Raphael não percebeu minhas intenções. Começamos a conversar a falar sobre sua família e sobre a adoção de Renée.

- Claro que, quando Renée chegou, fiquei com um pé atrás. Mas, atualmente, não me sinto mais assim.

- Mas você também não é amigo dela.

- É verdade. Nós não temos muito em comum.

- Acho que têm mais do que você imagina. - Tipo eu, pensei.

- Você acha?

- Sim. Cadê ela, a propósito?

- Saiu mais cedo. Parece que ela estava passando mal.

- Oh... Será que... eu poderia visitá-la hoje? Sabe, pra ter certeza que ela está bem.

- Acho que sim, não acho que ela vá se importar.

Alegrei-me. Poderia ir vê-la. Avisei que passaria depois do almoço.

- Quer uma carona?

- Não... Não quero abusar de você, Raphael.

- Deixa disso, eu ficaria feliz. Afinal, você quer ir ver se sua amiga está bem, não é?

- É... - "Amiga"? - Aliás, ela comentou algo quando voltou sábado?

- Já te disse que não conversamos muito.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Olha, - ele olhou no relógio - eu tenho que ir. Passo na sua casa às duas.

- Tá...

Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi.

Não sabia o que Renée tinha, nem se a razão dela ter ido embora tinha relação com o que houvera no banheiro, mas sabia que tinha que tentar descobrir.

Almocei rapidamente e corri para a porta quando ouvi a campainha. Avisei meu pai que sairia e entrei no carro de Raphael. Lá, conversamos mais. Ele puxava vários assunto, mas queria saber de Renée.

- Você a viu passando mal?

- Não, ela só me avisou...

- Como?

- Por mensagem de texto...

Ele parecia entediado com minhas perguntas.

- Desculpa por isso. É porque fiquei preocupada.

- Carol, conheço pouco Renée, mas uma das coisas que sei, e tenho certeza, é que ela já passou por muita coisa e isso a deixou mais forte. Ela sabe se cuidar, não é do tipo de garota que vai a festinhas de pijama na casa das amigas e fica pintando as unhas e contando segredinhos. Ela é bem madura, nem parece ser apenas uma adolescente. Você podia ver: se você não fosse hoje, ela iria amanhã do mesmo jeito para o colégio. Ela não é de ficar perdendo tempo com coisas bobas.

Parei para pensar no que Raphael dissera. É verdade que, às vezes, Renée parecia ser mais velha. Não tinha aquele jeito de adolescente, de colegial. E realmente dava para perceber que ela já passara por muito. Imaginei se ela teria sido maltratada ou até morado na rua. Guardei todas aquelas perguntas para quando a encontrasse.

Chegamos na casa dos Cox e Raphael entrou e estacionou o carro na garagem. Esta estava escura, só iluminada pelas pequenas janelas que ficavam altas na parede, dando para o belo jardim. Subimos e entramos no elevador em silêncio. Mas algo o incomodava, eu sabia.

- Obrigada pela carona, à propósito.

- Não foi de nada.

A porta abriu e saí rapidamente. Dobrando no corredor, pude ver, de relance, Raphael. Ele estava cabisbaixo, como se algo o tivesse atingido de uma hora pra outra. Por mais que me sentisse mal, não podia retroceder. Já estava lá, na frente da porta do quarto de Renée. Imaginei se deveria bater antes de entrar. Já que a porta estava entreaberta, fui entrando.

Renée estava de costas para a porta. Em pé e de frente para a janela, só podia ver seus cabelos compridos. Vi fumaça saindo, então imaginei que ela fumava.

- Oi...

Ela fez menção de se virar, mas algo a impediu. Então, ela falou, ainda de costas:

- Carol? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu quis vir conferir se você estava bem. O Raphael falou que você tinha passado mal.

Bruscamente, ela puxou a cortina, inundando o quarto em escuridão. A única luz que tinha era a do corredor que entrava pela porta aberta, mas era de lâmpadas incandescentes, então não ajudava muito.

No meio da escuridão, notei que Renée se virou para mim.

- Por que você...

- Você não devia ter vindo.

- Por quê?

Ela se aproximou, mas ainda mantendo uma boa distância.

- Não é seguro. Eu...

- O que não é seguro? Renée, eu vim pra ver se você está bem e aparentemente você não está. Me explica, o que você tem?

Ela permaneceu calada. Aos poucos, foi liberando palavras.

- Você... não pode saber. Não deve. Não... vai melhorar as coisas.

Ela suspirou fundo.

- Você tem que ir.

- Pára com isso, Renée! - me aproximei dela, fazendo a pouca luz vinda do corredor ser útil para ver seu rosto.

Olhei para seus olhos que costumavam ser brilhantes. Mas estes estavam escuros e sombrios, podia até jurar que tinham mudado de cor.

Corri meu olhar por todo seu rosto. Apesar dos olhos, ele parecia mais vívido, como se tivesse se recomposto com alguma substância. A pele estava mais rosada, os lábios mais vermelhos...

- Olha, eu só quero saber o que aconteceu hoje.

- Depende do que você viu.

Tipo de resposta de réu culpado.

- Você sabe o que eu vi. Você, no banheiro... Ensagüentada.

Ela me encarou, como se estivesse imaginando coisas. Antes que ela quisesse me fazer de besta, comentei:

- Eu sei o que eu vi. Por mais que você tenha fugido.

Evitei comentar o fato de que a fuga dela, de tão rápida, quase foi um teletransporte.

Ela continou me olhando. Depois, se afastou e sentou na cama, olhando para o chão.

- Por mais que eu quisesse te contar, você não acreditaria em mim.

- Claro que eu acreditaria! Senão em você, em quem?

Ela sorriu com um lado da boca. Aproveitei a deixa para sentar ao lado dela, mas, logo que o fiz, ela arredou para longe.

- É sério, Carol. Eu posso te causar mal e não quero isso. Então, por favor, não tenta...

- Carol, olha pra mim.

Ela não virou o rosto, então segurei seu queixo e o virei para mim.

- O que você tem?

Um silêncio absurdo dominou o quarto.

- Que tal isso: eu prometo que vou te contar. Mas não agora.

- Quando?

- Depois de um encontro com você.

Não pude evitar sorrir.

- Nós já tivemos um encontro.

- Não, um encontro de verdade.

- E quando vai ser isso?

- Você me diga.

- Sábado?

- Sábado será.

Me aproximei dela lentamente. Ela ficou parada por um instante, como se resistindo. Finalmente, ela me deu um beijo na bochecha rapidamente, se afastando de novo em seguida.

- Até amanhã então.

Gostei do gesto, mas preferiria se tivesse sido um pouquinho diferente.

Tive que assentir e saí do quarto. Fechei a porta e, pouco depois, ouvi a cortina se abrindo novamente. Fiquei chateada, mas pelo menos ela ficara de melhor humor.

Procurei por Raphael e o achei em seu quarto, o qual era em frente ao de Renée. Ainda não tinha entrado lá.

Este era com paredes vermelhas e brancas, com o teto preto. Nada muito criativo. Muitas imagens e acessórios de times de futebol americano. Ele estava na cama, vendo alguns folhetos. Quando bati na porta e fui entrando, ele se sentou de repentino.

- Já??

- É... A gente se fala amanhã.

- Eu te deixo.

- Não, sério, Raphael. Fique, você já está aqui mesmo. Eu vou andando.

- É longe.

- Eu gosto de andar.

- Carol...

- Raphael! Eu vou. Até amanhã.

Ele ficou meio surpreso mas me deixou ir.

Ao sair da casa dos Cox, não pude evitar pensar. O que estaria acontecendo com Renée?

Tudo bem que ela nunca foi a menina mais normal, mas agora ela parecia pior. Como se ela já tivesse o problema antes, mas, hoje, estivesse pior. TPM? Talvez. Mas ela falou que podia me machucar. Nenhuma doença faz uma pessoa machucar a outra. Muito menos bipolaridade. O que podia ser?...

Quando cheguei em casa, entrei no computador. Ao ver meus e-mails, abri um que avisava sobre comentários na minha mais nova foto postada no Deviant Art. Um site muito abrangente, que lhe deixava a vontade para postar, desde poemas e histórias, até fotografias e desenhos, desde que originais. Já havia postado algumas fotografias feitas por mim, não faziam muito sucesso, mas sempre era bom receber alguma crítica.

Ao "passear" pelo site, achei algumas fotos de pessoas mais... obscuras. Pessoas que gostavam de filmes de horror, monstros, vampiros... Achavam aquilo sexy. Por coincidência, achei uma foto de um menino, meio emo, que tirou uma foto fingindo ser um vampiro. Tinha as mãos e o canto da boca sujos de sangue e ele olhava para a câmera, que se posicionava alguns níveis acima de onde o garoto sentava. Veio a minha cabeça um flash de Renée sentada naquele vaso, com as mãos igualmente vermelhas.

Já pensara naquilo antes, naquela possibilidade. Mas era ridícula. Renée não poderia ser...

Saí daquele site e entrei no Google. Procurei mudanças de humor, o resultado foi muitos problemas psicológicos e doenças. Troquei por cor do olho. Vieram alguns links falando de cirurgia a laser e lentes. Até que decidi. Pus sangue. Após muitos resultados falando de cirurgias e afins, achei. Vampiros.

Lá, era citado as mudanças de humor, o sangue, até a mudança da íris do olho. Ainda citava a pele branca, a fuga da luz solar e a rapidez.

Todos os itens se encaixavam. Seria...?

Não queria lidar com aquilo naquela hora. Talvez esperasse até sábado, quando ela me informaria tudo. Mas que era provável, era. Era provável que Renée fosse uma vampira.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Genteee, me desculpem por demorar tanto!! Quem me conhece, sabe que tava numa época difícil, passando por vestibular e tals, e tava entrando mto pouco. Mas agora voltei! \o/ Ahh será que Carol já descobriu o segredo de Renée? O= Leiam o próximo cap - prometo que será postado brevemente.

Queria agradecer o apoio de quem tá acompanhando a fic, já teria parado se não fosse vocês e seus comentários. \o/\o/ Beijãaaaaao e até a próxima.


	7. A verdade

Estava super ansiosa por sábado. Queria logo saber qual era a resposta de Renée para tudo que estava acontecendo.

A cada segundo, eu pensava em mais coisas para perguntar. A cada pergunta que lembrava, escrevia em qualquer folha que estivesse perto para tentar não esquecer em breve.

Mas o pior de tudo era tentar agir normalmente, sem fazer nenhuma pergunta sobre esse assunto, durante a semana.

Eu tentava. Pelo menos acho que não deixei de agir normalmente. Continuava a falar com ela sempre que a encontrava, a trabalhar com ela nas aulas de química e a lanchar com ela na hora do almoço. Mas ela notava que tinham coisas sufocadas dentro de mim. Sabia, porém, que ela não diria nada antes do tempo. Afinal, tinha uma razão para ela ter escolhido um dia para dizer tudo. Para não ter que pensar naquilo em outros momentos, imaginava. E até a entendia... Mas estava curiosa!...

- Renée?

- Que foi? - Ela respondeu, sem desviar o olhar do céu que a encarava.

- Você não... hum... gostaria de adiantar o nosso encontro de sábado?

Ela me olhou, interessada, mas logo desviou o olhar.

- Por que, você tem alguma coisa sábado?

- Não, mas...

- Carol... - ela me interrompeu.

- O que? Eu só quero... sair com você o mais cedo possível.

- Por quê?

- Como assim 'por que'? Porque sim...

- Carol, me ouça: eu sei que você está curiosa pra saber de tudo, mas você tem que entender que... são coisas pessoais. Coisas que eu nunca contei a ninguém. - ela percebeu o meu olhar de surpresa e enfatizou - De verdade. E por uma razão.

Com o soar da campa, ela se levantou e logo me lançou aquele olhar de experiente.

- Vamos deixar as coisas como estão, ok? Ainda vamos nos ver durante a semana, não se preocupe. - Ela selou um beijo na minha bochecha e seguiu seu caminho para a sala de aula.

O fato é que ela estava agindo como sempre agira, eu que estava estranha. Não conseguia me concentrar em nada, principalmente em nossas próprias conversas. Estava inquieta e todos reparavam. Para cada um, dava uma desculpa diferente: "As provas estão começando", "Estou com insônia", "TPM"...

Na sexta-feira, finalmente, podia tocar no assunto. Na aula antes do almoço, já estava na sala quando Renée chegou.

Tentei não parecer muito extasiada, por isso só comecei a fazer perguntas a ela no meio da aula.

- Então... Como vai ser nossa saída amanhã? - perguntei, sem tirar os olhos dos tubos de ensaio para parecer pouco interessada.

- Ah, já é amanhã, né? - _Dã_ - Não se preocupe, eu cuido de tudo. Só esteja pronta às 16h.

- Ah... - Não estava satisfeita com a pouca quantidade de informação que recebera - Aonde vamos?

Ela me olhou, me repreendendo.

- Amanhã, você vai ver. - Ela pegou o tubo de ensaio da minha mão e continuou a experiência - Você é muito curiosa, sabia?

- Eu sei... Mas é porque você não me dá nenhuma dica! Fico ansiosa!

- É essa a parte divertida: Te deixar assim. - ela sorriu - Mostra que você realmente liga.

- Claro que ligo! Ou você acha que não estou nem um pouco ansiosa?

Ela me olhou e sorriu, mostrando os dentes afiados.

- Ok, então. Mas não vou te contar mais nada, o resto será surpresa.

Droga.

- Tá bom. Só não vai me matar de susto, hein? - Eu ri, mas ela não pareceu ter achado graça.

Pelo resto da aula, fiquei sem jeito de comentar alguma coisa que não devia então acabei não falando mais nada. Quando a campa soou, enquanto tirava o jaleco e os óculos, Renée perguntou:

- O que você vai fazer hoje?

Confesso que me surpreendi com a pergunta, ela não costumava ser o tipo de pessoa que procura brechas pra algo.

- Ahn... Não tenho nada planejado, por quê?

- Posso te ligar a noite?

- Pode, claro. - Tentei me conter, mas um sorriso se formou em meu rosto antes que pudesse evitar.

- Ok. A gente se fala a noite então.

- Ei. - Ela já ia, mas parou quando me ouviu - Você não vai almoçar?

- Er... por quê?

- Não quer almoçar comigo?

A boca dela se curvou para um lado formando aquele sorrisinho que adorava.

- Tudo bem.

Fui até ela e, de lá, seguimos para a cafeteria. Lá, algo muito estranho aconteceu.

Enquanto estava na fila para pegar a comida, Renée ficou parada. Primeiramente, pensei que ela estava me esperando. Mas, quando olhei mais de perto, percebi que ela estava paralisada, catatônica. Seus olhos estavam fixos em uma só direção. Tentei localizar para onde ela estava olhando, mas tudo que estava naquela direção era uma garota, devia ser do 1º ano, que comia silenciosamente enquanto sentada numa mesa, sozinha. Renée a encarava, como se tivesse tomado um susto ou estivesse se segurando de algum modo. Levou um beliscão para que voltasse ao normal.

- Você está bem?

- Ahn?... Estou, estou. - Ela piscava, como se tentando se localizar onde estava. - Vamos? - E simplesmente me puxou para as arquibancadas, do lado de fora do prédio.

Ela subiu rapidamente enquanto eu a seguia. Quando nos sentamos que percebi:

- Você não vai comer?

- Não, estou cheia... Do café, ainda. - ela sorriu sem graça

- Isso seria mais uma das coisas que você só vai me contar amanhã?

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Talvez.

_Vampiros se alimentam de sangue, _pensei antes que pudesse me controlar. Sacudi a cabeça para tirar aquele pensamento da mente.

A verdade era que eu podia estar errada. Era possível, sim, que ela não fosse aquele monstro que tinha composto na minha cabeça, e que fosse apenas uma pessoa normal com alguns problemas.

- Carol?

Voltei-me para ela.

- Uma moeda por seus pensamentos.

- Você não vai querer saber...

- Por quê?

- Envolve você.

- Isso é ruim? - uma sobrancelha dela levantou

- No momento, é. Não posso pensar nisso agora.

- Ah, sim._ Isso._

- É...

- Vamos pensar em outra coisa... - ela pensou por um instante, depois falou - Você já deu o fora no meu irmão?

- Seu irmão...

A imagem de Raphael foi se formando em minha mente. Eu costumava almoçar com ele e seus amigos nos dias que não conseguia encontrar Renée, mas não parecia ser bem-vinda. Ou melhor, não me encaixava. Eles conversavam entre si, raramente se voltando para mim - não posso culpá-los, depois da pequena discussão sobre Renée -, e eu lucrava apenas com um lugar para me sentar. Raphael particularmente não me excluía tanto quanto os outros, mas também não conversava altas horas comigo, como antes. Ele estava diferente comigo, não sabia se por causa da minha aversão a seus amigos, não sabia se por causa da minha visita a sua casa naquela semana, só sabia que estava. Fato.

- Não foi preciso. Nós nos... distanciamos.

- Mesmo?

Confirmei com um aceno da cabeça.

- Ele não tem falado nada em casa, tem?

- Não que eu tenha reparado.

- Hum... - Talvez fosse minha imaginação. Ou talvez não.

Foi apenas então que reparei como estávamos sentadas. Renée sentara na arquibancada com as pernas abertas, ocupando espaço e se acomodando. Quando sentei, o fiz bem perto de Renée. Tão perto que, quando balançava a perna para os lados - meu tique nervoso -, roçava na dela. Sua mão estava estendida do lado de meu corpo, em cima da minha saia que se estendia pelo banco. Sei que se baixasse a minha mão, com certeza daria em cima da dela. Mas não a baixava, estava segurando o pedaço gorduroso de pizza que, por não parecer lá muito boa, tirara-me o apetite. Parecia uma lesa segurando aquilo, então, por não ter muita opção, comecei a comê-lo. O sabor não era muito melhor do que a aparência, mas pelo menos enchia o estômago.

Enquanto comia, ficamos em silêncio. Mas Renée não parecia se importar. Ela parecia estar aproveitando aquele momento. Ao pensar nisso, as palavras pularam de minha boca:

- Você está curtindo o seu último dia de mistério?

Ela riu, dando uma gargalhada gostosa de ouvir.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Bom, porque amanhã você vai me contar os seus segredos. Não vai?

- Todos?

- Você prometeu.

Ela suspirou.

- Tá, tudo bem.

- Então... Nervosa?

- Eu? Você que deveria estar.

- Por quê?

- Ah, Carol... Você não sabe o que esperar...

- Quem disse? Talvez eu já saiba o que é.

Ela se virou e ficou posta de frente pra mim, me encarando.

Ela não falou nada, ficou procurando algo em meus olhos. Eu também não podia falar nada com aquelas petecas azuis focadas em mim.

Já havia acabado de comer o pedaço de pizza, então minhas mãos estavam procurando um lugar para se apoiar. Elas deitaram nas minhas pernas, mas continuaram inquietas. Renée olhou para elas e as segurou, uma em cada mão sua. Sua mão estava gelada, como se estivesse segurando algo gelado por muito tempo. Foi quando lembrei: ela sempre estava com a pele fria. Quando ela me tocava, quando ela me beijou... ela estava fria, como se estivesse... morta.

- Não é que eu queira te assustar, Carol, - estava tão imersa em meus pensamentos que, quando ela começou a falar, me assustei, mas ela não percebeu, estava olhando para minhas mãos, enquanto as acariciava - mas é porque eu tenho medo.

- Medo de quê?

- Medo... de que eu possa te afastar. Assim como já aconteceu várias vezes com várias outras pessoas antes.

- Renée, - apertei sua mão, fazendo-a olhar pra mim - eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Ela deu um sorriso rápido, mas não pareceu que ela acreditou no que eu disse.

- Você não acredita em mim? – perguntei, quase que a desafiando, mas sem esse propósito inicial.

- Não é questão de acreditar ou confiar ou o que seja. É questão de que... Argh, não dá pra te explicar mesmo, pensei que dava, mas... Acho que só amanhã mesmo.

- Amanhã? E... Você não ia me ligar hoje?

- Acho melhor não. Ainda tenho muito que pensar. – ela se levantara, mas não desceu a arquibancada sem, antes, me esperar para ir junto.

- Pensar? Em quê?

- Em amanhã.

- Pensei que você já tivesse planejado tudo.

- Teoricamente.

Acho que entendi o que ela quis dizer. Acho que ela já tinha planejado tudo quanto aonde iríamos e o que faríamos, mas ainda queria um tempo para pensar em _como _me contar seu segredo e afins. Não vou negar que fiquei um pouco desapontada, mas tentei compreender. Isso só me fazia imaginar a seriedade do que ela escondia, pois, depois de tudo que ela já falara, preocupando-se com a minha reação e demais coisas, não poderia ser algo fútil.

Após o intervalo, segui para a sala de aula. Como queria que o dia terminasse logo, as horas passaram devagar. Quando cheguei em casa, como de praxe, meu pai não estava à vista, então presumi que se encontrava em seu escritório, como em todos os dias úteis. Minha maneira de fazer com que o tempo passasse rápido foi, ao entrar em meu quarto, jogar-me na cama. Comecei a imaginar como poderia ser o dia seguinte, o que acabou me fazendo cair no sono.

Este foi um tanto estranho. Era de noite e eu estava em um corredor escuro que tinha muitas portas pela sua extensão. Tentava entrar em cada uma delas, mas todas estavam trancadas. Com a exceção de uma, no final. Entrei. O quarto estava igualmente escuro, mas algumas luzes da cidade vindas da sacada faziam os objetos aparecerem na minha visão como algo mais do que simples vultos. O quarto era simples e dava a impressão de ser antigo, com apenas uma cama, um guarda-roupa velho, uma penteadora e uma mesinha de cabeceira. Foi quando me sentei na cama que percebi alguém do lado de fora da sacada. Ela me encarava e a recíproca era verdadeira. Era de esperar que ela se aproximasse de mim, mas aconteceu algo mais do que só isso. No momento em que me arredei na cama para ela sentar nesta, em um piscar de olhos, ela já estava lá. Sabia que ela podia fazer aquilo, já até tinha visto uma vez na vida real, mas, sendo naquele momento, sem tendo que se esconder, era diferente.

- Por que você é assim?

Ela me encarava com aquele olhar sério.

- Porque eu não sou normal.

- O que é normal para você?

- Humano.

Engoli em seco.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você tem certeza que quer saber?

- Já disse que...

- Carol, - ela segurou minhas mãos com as suas, frias – pense bem. Você ainda tem uma opção. Não espere até ser tarde demais.

- Eu não vou voltar atrás, Renée. Pelo contrário, eu quero logo saber...

- Não queira saber só por curiosidade, você tem que estar preparada.

- Eu estou preparada...

- Mais do que tudo, - ela me interrompia continuamente, como se tivesse a missão de falar aquilo tudo antes que acabasse o seu tempo – você tem que compreender: a partir do momento que você souber, você pode entrar em perigo.

- Pe-perigo?

- Sim. Por isso é bom que você pense muito antes. Eu sei que você já pensou nas possibilidades, Carol.

Piscava, atenta. Era como se ela pudesse ler meus pensamentos.

- Mas o quê?...

- Amanhã. – ela apertou minhas mãos e, em seguida, se levantou e foi andando de costas, na direção da sacada. Antes que pudesse fazer algo, ela pulou na sacada.

Acordei assustada. Queria ligar para ela para ter certeza que estava bem, mas sabia que era desnecessário.

Sentei na cama e olhei pela janela. Estava escurecendo, o crepúsculo se despedia.

O resto do dia passou rápido, já que tinha que me distrair até o dia seguinte, então passei o resto do dia navegando na internet. Na manhã, devia ser umas 11 horas quando meu telefone tocou.

- Alô? – disse, com a minha voz rouca de quem acabara de acordar.

- Te acordei, dorminhoca?

Sentei em um pulo. Claro que reconhecia aquela voz, era a voz que eu esperava ouvir desde ontem à noite.

- Ahn... Claro que não, só... Estava distraída, foi só isso. O que foi?

- Só queria confirmar nossa saída hoje.

- Ah, claro. Que horas você passa aqui mesmo?

Nesse instante, ouvi uma buzina do lado de fora. Fui até a janela e vi Renée sentada em sua moto, segurando o celular no ouvido, enquanto olhava para a minha janela. Quando apareci nela, ela sorriu. Ela acenou para eu descer. Fiz sinal para que ela esperasse e fechei a cortina com pressa para que eu pudesse me vestir.

Não havia nem tomado banho e, claramente, não daria tempo pra isso. Me olhando no espelho, percebi que meu cabelo estava todo amassado então o prendi em um rabo-de-cavalo. Ao abrir o guarda-roupa, tive um pânico: não conseguia encontrar nada decente para usar. Experimentei quatro blusas, três calças, duas saias... O que me apressou foi o som da campainha. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já haviam passado 10 minutos. Pus a última calça que havia experimentado e uma blusa que estava jogada na cabeceira da cama. Calcei os tênis e corri para a porta da frente. Quando finalmente a abri, não havia ninguém lá além daquela moto preta encostada no portão. Fechei a porta e corri para a cozinha, mas já era tarde demais.

- Carol! Acordou, princesa? Estávamos esperando você.

Meu pai e Renée estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha, aparentemente conversavam antes de eu chegar. Ambos sorriam para mim. Envergonhada, me aproximei deles. Renée se levantou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Olhei rapidamente para meu pai e ele apenas continuava a sorrir, sem maiores expressões.

- Você estava demorando, bati na campainha para ver se estava tudo certo. Aí seu pai abriu...

- E ficamos conversando aqui. Renée é uma ótima pessoa, Carol.

- Eu sei. – Só corava cada vez mais – Então... Nós vamos sair, ok?

Já ia puxar Renée pela mão, mas meu pai continuou:

- Não vai almoçar antes?

- Er...

A verdade era que estava com fome, não havia comido nada ainda. Mas não sabia se iríamos a algum lugar que tivesse boa comida então... Olhei para Renée e ela entendeu.

- Nós íamos a um lugar em que você poderia almoçar. Mas, se preferir almoçar com seu pai, eu espero. – ela falou em voz baixa, quase em um murmúrio.

Seu olhar era compreensivo demais, me sentia muito confortável sendo focada por ele. Olhei para meu pai e disse que já tinha marcado com Renée e que já a tinha feito esperar e que não era justo... Uma desculpa qualquer.

Saindo de casa, literalmente, Renée me parou e me deu um beijo na boca. Não demorou muito, mas levou tempo suficiente para me fazer arrepiar e acelerar meu coração.

- Desculpa, - ela disse, baixinho, depois de afastar seus lábios dos meus – só que estava morrendo de vontade de fazer isso de novo.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas. – respondi, com a voz trêmula

Em seguida, fomos até a moto, na qual Renée sentou, segurando no guidão, e eu sentei atrás dela, segurando firmemente em volta de seu corpo. Não sabia aonde íamos, mas também não perguntei. Apenas relaxei minha cabeça em sua costa e esperei até pararmos.

Não levou mais do que 10 minutos para estacionarmos a moto em uma rua levemente movimentada, mas que não me era familiar. Ela disse para eu sair da garupa e o fiz. Ela imitou meu movimento, desligando a moto. Então, me levou para dentro do que parecia ser uma lanchonete/restaurante. Ao entrarmos, pude ver que não era todo mal. Quer dizer, pelo lado de fora não passava tão boa impressão quanto do de dentro. O lugar se chamava The Place, e tinha dois andares. O primeiro era mais um bar e lanchonete. Tinha um balcão e pequenas mesas com sofás de canto. Nem pude prestar muita atenção já que Renée já foi me puxando pro andar de cima rapidamente. Este já tinha um estilo mais chique, com mesas e cadeiras mais elegantes. Meus olhos se deslumbraram ao encontrarem quadros nas paredes. Como todo bom desenhista de plantão, adorava artes plásticas. Até me distraí e esqueci completamente de Renée quando comecei a analisar tais quadros. Foi só alguns segundos depois, quando olhei para os lados e não a encontrei que me dei do que estava fazendo: finalmente tinha uma chance de ficar a sós com Renée e já estava desperdiçando-a. Então, fui até onde ela estava, já sentada numa mesa, me olhando, e sentei na cadeira mais próxima, perpendicularmente à sua. Ela sorriu.

- Desculpa, é que não resisto ao ver arte exposta assim.

- Você gosta de pintar?

- Pintar, desenhar... Sou apaixonada.

- Tenho umas pinturas lá em casa das quais não sou muito fã, se quiser passar lá mais tarde para vê-las...

- Pode ser.

Terminado aquele assunto, não sabia como mudar para o que tinha em mente. Por sorte, ela interveio em tempo.

- Então... Você quer ir perguntando as coisas que quer saber ou prefere que eu conte?

Fiquei estática com seu comentário tão direto. Levou um tempo para que as palavras saíssem de meu cérebro e chegassem à minha boca.

- O que você é?

Ela olhava bem fixamente para meus olhos. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo era bom, também me dava um pouco de medo, parecia que ela podia ler meus pensamentos...

- Acho que você já sabe, não?

- Eu não...

- Sabe, sim. Você pesquisou, não podia ficar só na dúvida, podia?

- Mas... Você não é...

- Quem disse? E se eu for?

- Mas...

Seus olhos não desviavam dos meus enquanto ela acenava que sim com a cabeça.

- Carol. – ela arredou sua cadeira para mais perto da minha – Você sabe o que eu sou?

Fixei meu olhar naqueles olhos azuis. Reparei que eles estavam com uma coloração diferente da que lembrava que eram. Estavam puxando para o verde, como se tivessem misturado uma tinta de cor azul com uma de cor amarela, dourada.

- Vampira...?

Era incrivelmente essencial que ela percebesse o ponto de interrogação no fim da minha frase, pois, lógico, não tinha nem um pouco de certeza daquilo, há uma semana nem acreditava nisso. E agora, estava dizendo que ela era... Mesmo depois de ter pronunciado aquela palavra, não acreditava em mim mesma, foi somente com a resposta de Renée que fiquei com minha mente pendendo para o lado místico e duvidoso da hipótese...:


	8. História

- Você se lembra do que você sonhou ontem à noite?

Fiquei muda.

- O que... – gaguejava – O que isso tem a ver?

- Ai, Carol... – ela riu de mim, o que só me fez aquela grande interrogação na minha cara aumentar.

Esperei que ela dissesse algo mais, mas ela continuou calada por mais algum tempo.

- Você – perguntei – não vai me responder?

- O que você quer saber, Carol? Pergunte tudo. Estou a seu dispor agora, então aproveite.

Senti meu rosto corar, mas ignorei.

- Você é mesmo uma – engoli em seco – vampira?

- Sim.

Respirei fundo, tentando parar de tremer. Ela me viu apertando os punhos e logo os segurou em suas mãos. Olhei para ela, mas ela não disse nada. Imaginava que seu silêncio era para evitar que falasse mais do que devia.

- E... o que isso lhe proporciona?

- Bom, até tem um lado bom. Velocidade, força. Apesar de levar um tempo para se adequar a não ficar fora do controle.

- E o lado ruim...?

- Nossa alimentação.

Suas mãos ainda afagavam as minhas. Com sua resposta, puxei-as de volta instintivamente.

- Eu lhe disse que corria perigo estando comigo.

- Você... não disse, eu sonhei...

- Aí está mais uma característica.

- Você entra nos sonhos alheios?

- Cada vampiro tem uma característica própria, Carol. É única e aleatória. A minha é essa. Eu posso entrar nos seus pensamentos, nos seus sonhos. Não posso controlá-los, mas posso... influenciá-los.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Sim, eu posso ler seus pensamentos.

Sabe aquele sonho em que você está no colégio e está pelado e todo mundo ri de você? Eu estava vivendo-o.

- Por já ter esse "dom" por um tempo, já sei como controlá-lo, portanto não se preocupe, vou evitar ficar ouvindo o que você pensa.

Ela sorriu, mas não amenizou meu sentimento de humilhação.

Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava pensar em algo para me tirar daquela situação, tentava manter minha mente vazia de modo que ela não pudesse lê-la.

- Carol, eu sei que você pensa...

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

Ela se surpreendeu com a minha reação, mas o que podia fazer? Não ia ficar conversando sobre meus pensamentos com ela, por favor.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor.

- Tudo bem.

- Por que você decidiu aparecer mais cedo?

- Bom... Talvez eu não devesse lhe falar isso, mas... Ah, que se dane! Alguém está planejando algo pra você hoje à tarde.

- Alguém?

- Sim.

- Quem?

- Ah, não vou querer arruinar a surpresa.

- Mas... Como você sabe? Você... leu o pensamento de alguém?

- Não pude evitar. Vi alguém pensando em você e quis saber o que era.

- Você ficou... só curiosa ou... com ciúmes? – minha voz diminuindo a cada palavra

- Acho que um pouco dos dois.

Tive um impulso de sair rindo para o mundo, mas me controlei.

- Posso?

- O quê?

- Ter ciúmes de você.

Corei.

- Eu sei que a gente não tem nada ainda, mas eu gosto de você. – ela continuou

"A gente não tem nada _ainda_", aquela última palavra ficou ecoando em minha cabeça.

Ela parou e ficou esperando por uma resposta, o que só consegui dar depois de alguns segundos.

- Pode.

Tentei dar um risinho e ela sorriu, com todo aquele esplendor.

- Se acalme, Carol. Eu não vou te machucar.

- Você não sabe.

- Você acha que eu estou mentindo?

- Não, eu só quero dizer que... Talvez você possa se controlar pra não me machucar fisicamente, mas nunca se sabe se vai me machucar... de outras maneiras.

Ela me encarou.

- De outras maneiras?

- É... – implorava mentalmente que ela não me fizesse dizer.

- Tudo bem. – ela virou o rosto para a janela.

Não sabia direito o que fazer ou dizer, por isso apenas peguei o cardápio e fui decidindo o que pedir. Não muito tempo depois a garçonete chegou e nos perguntou se já havíamos escolhido.

- Er... Eu acho que vou pedir o Rosbife.

- E pra beber?

- Uma água.

- E você, querida?

- Nada pra mim, obrigada.

A garçonete se foi e nos continuamos em silêncio. Até me assustei quando ela começou a falar.

- Olha, eu sei que isso tudo é muita informação pra você. E, se você quiser ir, não vou culpá-la.

- Não, eu... – respirei fundo – Eu já havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Então, não foi uma surpresa total.

- Mesmo assim, se for...

- Renée, - a interrompi – se eu quisesse ir, já teria ido. Eu gosto de você, você sendo humana ou não.

Ela sorriu.

- Fico feliz em saber disso.

- E... desde que você não me magoe, pretendo continuar a gostar.

Como não tinha prática em falar esse tipo de coisa, meu rosto foi corando cada vez mais. Isso que é ruim em ser ruiva, não se pode ficar envergonhada em segredo.

- Se – ela pegou minhas mãos novamente – eu lhe pedisse uma coisa, você aceitaria?

Olhei para ela. Ela estava querendo dizer...?

- Eu... Que coisa?

Ela riu para disfarçar.

- Esqueça. Não é hora para isso.

- Que coisa?

- Você vai saber.

Odiava quando ela fazia isso.

- Enfim... Imagino que você ainda tenha mais perguntas.

- Nenhuma em mente.

O silêncio predominou durante algum tempo no almoço, pelo menos até o almoço chegar.

Não foi menos constrangedor comer enquanto ela me olhava.

- O que foi? – tentei falar com a boca cheia, sem cuspir nada.

- Sabe o que eu não consigo acreditar?

- O que?

- Como você nunca ficou com ninguém antes.

Dei um sorriso ligeiro, mas não consegui dizer nada. Ela sorriu para mim e se aproximou novamente.

- Eu não sou muito velha, Carol. Faço 80 esse ano. E nunca fui de ter muitos relacionamentos e coisas afins, nunca consegui me relacionar com as pessoas. Além do que sempre achei que fosse mais fácil não ter nenhum vínculo com ninguém, já que não posso revelar minha identidade real para o mundo todo.

Olhava para ela atentamente, tentando entender o que ela estava querendo dizer.

- Mas acho que... Tudo mudou quando a conheci. Ninguém tinha chegado comigo e falado, sem medo, do jeito que você falou. Isso me provocou algo que nunca havia sentido antes, algo... terno.

Evitava piscar para não perder nenhum de seus movimentos labiais. Ela notou minha atenção e riu.

- Você realmente só vai ficar me olhando assim?

- O que você quer que eu diga?

- É, acho que não tem muito que você possa falar...

Ela abaixou a cabeça, então fiz a única coisa que pude: puxei seu queixo, virando seu rosto de volta para mim, e beijei sua boca. Era a primeira vez que nos beijávamos em um lugar público, mas não me importou muito, já que só me importava com Renée, com ninguém mais, pelo menos naquele momento.

O almoço se passou sem demais surpresas. Ela me contou um pouco de sua vida: ela nasceu em Vancouver, mas passou grande parte de sua vida humana em Portland, com seus tios, após seus pais morrerem quando tinha 6 anos.

"Minha tia, então, quando eu tinha 14, morreu de câncer de mama, assim como minha mãe, então sabia que tinha uma grande chance que eu tivesse a mesma doença. Quando fiz 16 anos, decidi que seria melhor aproveitar a vida antes que fosse tarde demais, então fiz minhas malas e saí ruas afora atrás de aventuras e oportunidades. Sabia que, além de meus tios, só tinha parentes em Nevada e Califórnia, então fui de carona até Las Vegas. Vou lhe poupar dos detalhes sórdidos dessa minha viagem."

Apenas pude imaginar quão sórdidos seriam...

"Chegando lá, procurei aproveitar a cidade do Cassino. Arranjei um emprego de garçonete em um dos hotéis de lá. Nem queira saber o que tive que fazer para arranjar uma carteira de identidade falsa... De qualquer jeito, com aquele RG falso, aproveitei para entrar no jogo e jogar um pouco. A sorte de principiante agiu do meu lado quando comecei a ganhar sempre que jogava 21. Ganhei centenas, talvez até milhares de dólares. Mas os donos do cassino começaram a suspeitar de algo e me despediram. Foi quando decidi procurar meus parentes para me abrigarem, mas descobri que eles não moravam mais lá e não se tinha notícias de para onde teriam ido. Passei mais ou menos um ano vagando pelas ruas, fazendo um bico aqui e acolá para conseguir comer. Na véspera do meu aniversário de 18 anos, estava em um bar – Francis's Bar, nunca vou me esquecer – e pude ouvir uma moça comentando de como ela tinha estado muito doente e 'depois de alguns instantes de dor intensa', ela se curou. Fiquei curiosa, ainda mais porque a idéia do câncer nunca saía da minha mente, e decidi perguntar o que ela tinha feito para melhorar. Ela e a mulher com que ela estava conversando me olharam primeiramente com repugnância, já que minha aparência não era das melhores. Depois, percebi como seus olhares mudaram e um ar de satisfação as invadiu."

Percebi para que lado a história ia: para o fim de sua vida humana.

"Contei-lhes o meu histórico familiar e a minha decisão de tentar viver mais um pouco sem me preocupar com isso, mas que não tinha dado certo já que minha vida estava pior do que nunca e já sentia dores constantes, provavelmente provenientes da doença hereditária. Tentei me manter calma quando elas me levaram para um beco atrás do bar. Só não tinha mais medo pois eram mulheres e não achei que elas me fariam tão mal como os homens que já o tinham feito comigo. Nunca pude imaginar que elas me fariam sentir a pior dor que podia imaginar. Alguns minutos depois, por volta de quinze a vinte, senti-me completamente diferente. Não havia mais dor em lugar nenhum de meu corpo, para começar. Ao me ver no reflexo do vidro do bar, vi o que parecia ser outra pessoa. Mesmo aquelas roupas sujas e amassadas, me faziam parecer bonita. De perto, percebia que minha pele estava num pálido contínuo, meus olhos de cor diferente, e que eu tinha força e velocidade dos super-heróis das revistas."

- Seus olhos? – a interrompi, sem querer.

- Meus olhos são naturalmente azuis. Mas, quando temos fome, eles escurecem, podem chegar a ficar negros. – Lembrei de quando fui visitá-la em casa e percebi seus olhos mais escuros – E sei que os vampiros que se alimentam de humanos têm olhos vermelhos.

- Vermelhos?

- Vermelho-sangue. Irônico, não?

Ela riu, mas não achei graça.

- Você não...

- Não quero ser uma assassina, Carol. Confesso-lhe que tem vezes que quase não me controlo, mas são raras ocasiões hoje em dia. Já aprendi a saciar minha sede, mesmo quando é bem forte.

- Então, você bebe o sangue de... animais?

- Sim. Não é difícil encontrá-los graças à minha rapidez. Posso ir à Califórnia e voltar em dois palitos.

- Isso explica o dia no banheiro... – pensei em voz alta

- Em parte. Na verdade, não matei aquele esquilo, ele realmente fora atropelado por algum estudante com carteira comprada. O problema é que, por mais que eu me controle ao sentir cheiro de algo ou alguém, ao sentir o cheiro do _sangue _é mais difícil.

O medo me predominou por um instante.

- É difícil de explicar, acredito que não tenha nada igual no mundo humano.

- E... as coisas, como animais e – engoli em seco – pessoas, têm gosto de diferente?

- Sim. É como a própria comida para os humanos. Cada uma tem um sabor único. E, - ela continuou – assim como seu gosto, seu cheiro também causa atração. Do mesmo jeito que comidas para vocês.

- E você já provou... _alguém_?

Ela respirou fundo, como se relembrando algo que tentara esquecer.

- Já. Algumas vezes, nos meus primeiros anos. Como disse, não é fácil controlar a tentação quando ela está na sua frente.

Inconscientemente, me arredei dela devagar. Quando ela percebeu, segurou minha mão.

- Mas você não precisa se preocupar. Nunca faria mal algum a você.

Nos olhamos e pude ver meu reflexo em seus olhos. Estes estavam mais azuis do que nunca. Me senti leve ao olhar para eles.

- Posso confiar em você?

- Dou minha vida pela sua se um dia algo acontecer com você.

- Você fala isso... mas nem me conhece direito.

- Espero conhecer mais, se você me permitir.

Um pensamento maldoso passou pela minha mente. Percebi que ela o "ouviu" quando ela se segurou para não rir.

- Bom... Isso também. Mas não é assunto para agora.

Acabei de comer meu prato. Insisti para pagar meu almoço, afinal só eu comera, mas ela não deixou. Tirou uma nota de 50 logo de cara, o que não pude evitar causar certa impressão para mim.

- Então... – ela disse, ao nos levantarmos e seguirmos para a saída – Quer ir ver os quadros que tenho?

- Ah, sim! Claro!

Claro que não deixaria passar qualquer oportunidade que seja de ficar junto de Renée. Ela me causava algo como... euforia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, calmante.

Quando chegamos à casa de Renée, subimos direto para seu quarto. Ela não falou nada, nem eu. Lá, sentei em sua cama e ela me imitou, após fechar a porta.

- Raphael não está em casa?

- Acho que está. Por quê?

- Por nada. Curiosidade.

Tinha que ter cuidado com o que pensava para o caso de ela ouvir.

Ela se jogou do meu lado na cama, mas a uma distância respeitável. Imitei-a e deitei; ficamos as duas, então, olhando para o teto. Senti quando ela segurou minha mão, mas não dissemos nada.

- Pois é...

Minha mente vagava pela história que ouvira há não muito tempo atrás. Imaginava as cenas que ela detalhara e as que ela censurara.

- Posso... lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, pra isso estamos aqui.

- Qual foi o pior momento da sua vida?

Ela levou alguns segundos pensando antes de responder.

- Poderia dizer que os abusos que sofri, mas tem coisas que são piores do que dores físicas...

- Como o quê?

- Bom, a morte dos meus pais foi terrível, mas era muito nova para realmente entender e... Enfim. Acho que a morte de minha tia foi pior. Ela já era como uma mãe pra mim.

- Sinto muito.

- Imagine, são coisas do passado. Não gosto de ficar lembrando coisas que já aconteceram. Certas coisas, como a morte, acontecem de um jeito ou de outro, eventualmente, não?

- Acho que sim...

- Contei minha história de vida pra você conhecer um pouco mais de mim, mas não queria que você me julgasse por coisas que já fiz no passado. Todos erram, não é?

- Bom, a frase é: Errar é humano.

Nós rimos.

- Talvez eu não seja _humana_, mas não sou tão diferente.

- Sua alimentação é sangue, você é super forte e super rápida, seus olhos mudam de cor de acordo com sua fome, você pode ler pensamentos alheios... Fora isso, acho que não é tão diferente assim.

Ela virou a cabeça para mim e riu. Aqueles dentes me davam um pouco de medo, não vou negar, mas os seus lábios carnudos compensavam. Lendo a minha mente – ou melhor, ouvindo-a -, ela veio me beijar. Foi algo meio constrangedor já que estávamos deitadas e ela, para chegar a meu rosto, teve que debruçar seu corpo sobre o meu. Podia sentir todo o seu torso sobre o meu. A priori, fiquei estática com a intimidade, mas, conforme seus lábios se moviam junto aos meus, não pude resistir e os acompanhei. Suas mãos acariciavam-me nas orelhas, afagando meus cabelos. Já eu, inexperiente como sempre, não sabia o que fazer com as minhas, então elas continuaram deitadas sobre o colchão, inertes.

Seu beijo me deixava bem, me fazia relaxar ao mesmo tempo em que acelerava meu coração. Então, quando este estava batendo forte, ela se afastou. Queria perguntar por quê, mas meu pudor não me permitiu. Por sorte, ela ouviu.

- Com calma. Ok?

- Tudo bem... – foi tudo que consegui falar, com uma voz rouca.

Ela se sentou e fiz o mesmo, tentando ajeitar meu cabelo. Podia sentir que ele estava todo embaraçado, então perguntei se havia algum espelho em que pudesse me ver; ela indicou onde era o banheiro. Fui lá e desembaracei os nós que haviam se formado. Depois disso, prestei atenção no ambiente: no boxe super limpo, na pia brilhante, nos potes de produtos super organizados sobre o balcão... Tudo parecia impecável.

- Eu tenho muito tempo livre.

A voz vinda de trás de mim me assustou. Contudo, Renée logo me abraçou por trás e me deu um beijo no pescoço.

- Tem?

- Claro, eu não durmo, esqueceu? Então, às vezes, preciso passar meu tempo com alguma coisa.

- Nossa, eu não conseguiria...

- Leva um tempo pra se acostumar... Mas se voltasse a poder dormir, acho que eu que não conseguiria.

Sem me deixar responder, ela me virou e me deu um longo beijo. Após me deixar com as pernas bambas, ela disse:

- Bom, vamos ver as telas logo pra você poder ir embora.

- Já?

- Não quero estragar sua surpresa.

Ela me levou até o porão, onde havia várias pinturas sem molduras, mas que pareciam ser antigas. Fui analisando uma por uma. Eram ótimas, com uma técnica diferente, antiga, mas com aprimoramentos modernos.

- De quem são?

- Minhas.

- Não, digo quem as pintou.

- Eu.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Como lhe falei, tenho muito tempo livre constantemente. Mas isso é velho e, de um jeito ou de outro, nunca me achei muito boa.

- Você está brincando? Isso é lindo! Podia tomar o lugar de um Renoir ou até um Delacroix.

- Você as quer? Eu lhe ajudo a levar pra casa.

- Isso significa que poderíamos passar mais tempo juntas?

Ela fez uma cara de pensativa até que respondeu.

- Tudo bem, um pouco mais de tempo.

Ela emprestou o carro de Raphael e levamos os quadros até minha casa. Meu pai ainda estava por lá, mas só a cumprimentou e foi ao seu quarto, com um olhar estranho que não pude traduzir. Após ela levar os quadros para o meu quarto – em silêncio, insistiu em ir.

- Só mais um pouquinho...

- Carooool... – ela segurou meu braço – Eu vou. Mas eu volto, não se preocupe.

- Quando?

- Quando você quiser. É só pensar em mim e eu venho lhe ver.

Com um beijo de despedida, ela seguiu seu caminho de volta no carro mais caro que já havia visto.

Subi as escadas e passei um tempo arrumando meus quadros novos. Ficava pensando nela, mas sabia que ela não viria enquanto o tal acontecimento que ela previra acontecesse. Por isso, tentei me distrair ao máximo: entrei no computador, fiquei jogando uns jogos online, conversando com alguns amigos meus de Iowa. Eles perguntavam muitas coisas, mas não gostava de falar de tudo. Apenas comentei que estava gostando muito daqui. Eles queriam mais detalhes, mas, quando comecei a perguntar deles, eles esqueceram a minha vida e ficamos todos felizes.

Quando já era quase noite, meu pai bateu na porta do quarto.

- Pode entrar.

Ele primeiro meteu a cabeça pelo vão da porta, olhando todo o quarto.

- Renée já foi?

- Há muito tempo. Ela só veio deixar esses quadros aqui.

Ele os olhou por um instante e depois voltou ao que ia falar.

- Eu e Hunter vamos jantar. Você quer ir junto?

- Ahn...

Já ia dizer não, quando pensei em Renée. Ela quereria que eu fosse?

- Claro. Só vou me trocar.

- Tudo bem, não tenha pressa, ele ainda não chegou.

Esperei ele sair do quarto e "me" perguntei, em voz alta:

- É pra eu ir, não é?

- Se você quiser.

Olhei para trás e a vi, sentada na cama, brincando com meu cubo mágico.

- Mas algo vai acontecer lá?

- Quem sabe.

Escolhi uma roupa qualquer e falei pra ela sair.

- Por quê?

- Vou me trocar.

- Nada que eu nunca tenha visto.

- Renée!

- Tá, tá...

E ela saiu pela janela.

Pus minha roupa e desci as escadas. Hunter esperava com meu pai. Ele me cumprimentou e seguimos para seu carro. Fiquei ouvindo meu IPod enquanto estávamos no caminho. Chegando em um restaurante comum, nada demais ocorreu primeiramente. Pedimos nossos pratos e esperamos. Meu pai ficou perguntando coisas sobre Renée – o que não me surpreendeu – e as respondia honestamente, nada demais.

- Bom, Carol, você sabe que, só porque eu sou... gay... você não tem que ser também né?

- Pai, eu não sou gay por isso.

Era a primeira vez que pensava nisso desta maneira. Estranha coincidência eu começar a gostar de uma garota pouco depois de descobrir que meu pai é gay... De um jeito ou de outro, a culpa não é de ninguém.

- E como você descobriu que é gay? – Hunter perguntou, com um brilhinho estranho nos olhos.

- Bom... – baixei a cabeça, olhando para a mesa – eu nunca _descobri _que era. Só... comecei a gostar de Renée e... Foi isso.

- Renée é a sua primeira, não é?

- É. – corei.

- E você é a primeira dela?

Nunca conversáramos sobre isso, mas, só pela idade dela, imaginava que ela já estivera com outras pessoas.

- Acho que não. Vou ao banheiro. – falei rapidamente antes de me levantar.

Tive sorte de o banheiro estar vazio.

- Então, - olhava para o espelho – o que é que vai acontecer que você não podia estar presente?

- Você é muito impaciente, sabia? – ela apareceu por trás de mim – Você vai ver, espere.

- E você não pode mesmo estar comigo quando isso acontecer?

- Seu pai vai estranhar, eu já fui à sua casa hoje cedo.

- Que ele estranhe, Renée. Eu só...

- Eu _estou_ com você. Só porque você não me vê, não quer dizer que eu esteja longe.

Suspirei e me conformei. Voltei para a mesa. Mas antes que chegasse nela, alguém – que não estava presente antes de eu ir ao banheiro – indo em direção ao banheiro masculino me chamou a atenção.

- Raphael?

- Carol! Que surpresa!

Não acreditei nele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Jantando.

- Só?

- Er... Sim. Com quem você está?

- Com meu pai e o namorado dele.

- Seu pai e... – ele começou a rir.

- Algum problema?

- Seu pai é gay?!

- Algum problema?!

Ele continuou a rir, mas não ia ficar ali enquanto ele ria da sexualidade do meu pai então voltei à mesa.

Aparentemente ele me seguiu até minha mesa já que, quando sentei e me virei, ele estava vindo até mim.

- Desculpe, Carol. É só que... – ele não conseguia conter a risada

- Seu amigo, Carol? – meu pai logo perguntou

- Suponho que sim... Pai, Hunter, esse é o Raphael. Mas ele já estava ind...

-Você está sozinho, Raphael? – meu pai me interrompeu

- Sim, senhor.

- Por que não se junta a nós?

Merda.

Ao começarmos a comer, lembrei de algo que poderia vir a calhar.

- Pai, Raphael é irmão de Renée.

- Ah, mesmo? Uma ótima garota sua irmã.

- Bom, não é de sangue, ela é adotada.

- Mesmo assim, presumo que tenha orgulho de tê-la como irmã.

- Er, não somos chegados, na verdade. – ele parecia irritado com o assunto. Eu ri.

- Oh... ok, então.

Após isso, o jantar se seguiu em silêncio. Fiquei pensando no que mais falar em relação a Renée que pudesse afastar Raphael.

- Sabe, Raphael, - eu comecei, segurando o riso – eu fui à sua casa hoje, com Renée. Não lhe vi.

- Você foi lá? Se soubesse que tinha ido, tinha ido falar com você.

- Fui, mas só ficamos por um tempo. Foi depois de termos ido almoçar. Ela me levou pra ver os quadros que ela pintou, os quais ela acabou me dando. Foi rápido, só ficamos no quarto dela praticamente.

- Ficaram conversando? – ele perguntou casualmente.

- Um pouco. – olhei para Hunter. Este estava com um sorrisinho, como se soubesse do que eu estava falando.

- Poxa, se soubéssemos que Raphael estaria aqui, poderíamos ter convidado Renée antes de ela ir embora da sua casa para vir conosco. – Hunter disse.

Bingo. Era tudo que eu precisava.

- Ela estava na sua casa??

- Sim, foi levar seus quadros. Bom, meus agora.

Tudo bem, não tenho muita praticamente em falar sobre Renée, ainda mais sem saber ainda se temos algo.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntas?

Hunter sabia exatamente o que falar e em que momento falar.

- Vocês estão juntas? Tipo, _juntas_ juntas?? – Raphael perguntou, indignado

- Estamos.

- Você também é gay?? Toda sua família é gay??

- Espere aí, rapazinho... – meu pai tentou intermediar, mas já era tarde.

Raphael se levantou bruscamente e foi embora.

Esquecemos o acontecido pelo fim da noite. Bom, pelo menos Hunter e meu pai, já que não comentaram mais nada sobre o assunto. Já eu...

- Era isso que era minha surpresa? O Raphael odiar gays?

- É isso que você acha que era? – ela já estava sentada na minha cama quando entrei no meu quarto.

- Era isso??

- De um jeito ou de outro, tento não interferir em assuntos que não deviam ser de meu conhecimento.

- Mas eu quero que você... – me interrompi

Ela sorriu.

- Eu sei.

Ela veio até mim e me deu um beijo.

- Agora, durma. Nos falamos de manhã.

- Você vai embora?

- Bom, posso ficar aqui se quiser que eu fique.

- Eu quero.

- Tudo bem.

Me deitei e ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama grande. Começou a acariciar meus cabelos, deixando-me sonolenta, mas, antes que deixasse o sono me atacar, lembrei de perguntar:

- Você falou com o Raphael depois que ele saiu do restaurante?

- Bom, ele veio falar comigo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele estava com raiva, tentei acalmá-lo. Expliquei-lhe as coisas direito e esperei que ele caísse em si, vendo que não era culpa de ninguém.

- E?

- E daí que ele tentou me dar um soco.

- Meu Deus! – sentei em um pulo, surpresa – Mas... Você não está machucada.

- Não, ele está. Eu sou forte, lembra?

- E... Ele descobriu a verdade?

- Bom, não quis dizer nada. Principalmente ele estando com raiva do jeito que estava. Mas, talvez, em breve ele saiba.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Ele é teimoso. Talvez faça quem nem você e descubra por si só. Ele tem muito mais dicas, afinal moramos juntos.

Respirei, tentando absorver aquilo.

- O meu medo é – ela continuou – que ele se sinta atraído por isso.

- Atraído... por você?

- Atraído pelo fato de eu ser uma vampira. De modo que ele queira ser um também.

- Você acha que quereria?

- Ele adora ser o centro das atenções. Sendo vampiro, poderia ser muito mais facilmente. Ele pensaria em mil razões para isso ser uma coisa boa.

- Por um lado é, não?

- Tens seus prós e contras, como já lhe disse. Mas, por exemplo, - ela se aproximou de mim, olhando-me nos olhos – o que não daria para ser humana novamente só para...

Ela não completou a frase. O barulho da sala voltou nossa atenção.


	9. A descoberta

Entreolhamos-nos por um segundo antes de eu decidir ir checar o que havia acontecido. Pelo barulho de vidro, decidi descer correndo. Na sala não havia nada, foi na cozinha que acontecera. Lá, o corpo de meu pai estendia no chão, do lado da bancada de granito, a qual estava suja de sangue. Hunter estava ao seu lado, com as mãos tapando a boca, estático. Perguntei a Hunter o que houvera, mas ele não conseguia falar. Olhei para cima da escada, com a esperança de ver Renée, mas não havia ninguém ali. Liguei para o 911 e apenas esperei a ambulância chegar. Queria, mais do que tudo, falar com Renée, ela saberia como me confortar.

A caminho do hospital, meu pai acordou. Perguntava a ele o que acontecera, mas ele parecia não lembrar. Hunter continuou calado até chegarmos ao hospital e meu pai entrar em um quarto.

- Eu... Não...

Alarmei-me ao ouvir sua voz.

- Você o quê?

Ele se virou para me olhar.

- Carol. – ele me segurou nos ombros – Seu pai... Eu...

- O quê?

Ele parou e ficou me olhando. Depois, voltou suas mãos para seu colo e falou, mais calmo:

- Ele bateu a cabeça na bancada.

- Como??

- Ele... Foi se abaixar para pegar um garfo que tinha caído e, na volta, bateu e caiu.

- Hum...

Ok, não vou dizer que não achei suspeito. Mas não conhecia Hunter direito, e, apesar de tudo, ele parecia ser um cara legal. Então, preferia esperar meu pai acordar e perguntar a ele o que acontecera.

Por volta de um pouco menos de duas horas depois, o médico avisou que meu pai havia sofrido uma concussão, mas que já estava bem e que podíamos vê-lo. Continuou dizendo que ele poderia voltar para casa se quisesse, mas que teria que ficar em repouso. Pensei que poderia ser a chance de interrogá-lo, mas, antes que pudesse reagir, Hunter se ofereceu para cuidar do meu pai. Meu pai ficou duvidoso no começo – provavelmente por minha causa, mas, no final, acabou concordando.

Voltei pra casa, ainda com perguntas – talvez sem motivo, talvez não – na cabeça.

- Você acha que o namorado do seu pai é o quê?

- Não sei. Agora que existem até vampiros nesse meu mundo, quem sabe. Ele poderia muito bem ser um lobisomem, um zumbi, quem pode dizer?...

Sentei ao lado de Renée na minha cama, enquanto tirava meus sapatos. Ela estava com os pés, cobertos por meias listradas, em cima da cama enquanto me observava.

- Verdade. Ah, quem sabe não há duendes e fadas no seu jardim amaldiçoando sua casa? Você já parou para procurar??

Olhei para ela, com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ela concluiu:

- Não é porque existem vampiros que você precisa abrir todos os contos de fadas e fazer seus personagens reais, Carol. Não funciona assim.

- Você não sabe.

- Eu sei mais do que você.

- Ah, você vai jogar sua carta de "já vivi por oito décadas, vi coisas que você nunca viu"?

Sem perceber, joguei meu tênis para longe, batendo na estante, derrubando meu chaveiro no chão.

Renée respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Você está estressada por causa do seu pai, não vou levar como uma ofensa pessoal.

Fui ao banheiro continuar a trocar de roupa em silêncio. Renée continuou a falar.

- Se você quiser que eu vá, eu vou.

Tentava não pensar antes de responder para que ela não lesse meus pensamentos, mas, nesse instante, não pude impedir. Imaginei se preferiria que ela fosse. Poderia ser útil. Poderia ficar pensando em paz por um tempo, sem alguém buzinando no meu ouvido. Quando pensei nisso, ouvi um barulho vindo da janela. Quando voltei ao quarto, Renée tinha ido embora.

Minha noite não foi muito produtiva. Não consegui dormir pensando no meu pai. Fiquei revirando na cama até chegar à conclusão que de nada adiantaria. Olhei no relógio: 2:37.

Estava só. Mas não queria estar.

Na minha cabeça, fiz o que me restava: pensei em Renée. Pensei que queria que ela estivesse lá comigo. Pude "ouvir" ela perguntando se tinha certeza, mas concordei rapidamente. Ela então, dois segundos depois, apareceu em minha janela.

Sentei na cama e a olhei. Sorri. Ela não retribuiu o sorriso de imediato. Foi andando em minha direção e parou na minha frente. Com certo esforço, pus-me em pé. Olhando em meus olhos, ela disse, com uma voz baixa e rouca:

- Você tem que parar com isso.

- Com o quê?

- Chamar por mim toda hora.

- Quem mandou você ouvir meus pensamentos?

Ela riu.

- Tudo bem, a culpa não é só sua. Mas não tenho muito que fazer quando não estou com você. E, não tendo sono, só me resta pensar em você.

- Isso quer dizer que eu sou a coisa mais importante da sua vida? – as palavras saíram como um impulso.

Ela pensou por um instante.

- Acho que sim. Mas não se ache muito.

Antes que pudesse pensar numa resposta, ela me beijou. Seus lábios macios acariciavam os meus, suavemente, de modo que fazia meu corpo todo relaxar. Suas mãos seguravam meu rosto, acariciavam meu pescoço, roçavam minha nuca. Minhas pernas perdiam as forças e ia caindo, sentando na cama. Ela não se desgrudava de mim, então, quando me sentei, ela foi ficando por cima de mim, de joelhos na cama. Fiquei com medo daquela posição. Quer dizer... Há alguns dias nunca havia nem beijado, e agora... Não estava preparada pra isso ainda.

Minha sorte (ou não) era que não precisava falar como me sentia. Sendo assim, ela simplesmente parou de me beijar e me olhou com aquelas petecas azuis que brilhavam no escuro do meu quarto.

- Desculpe.

- Pelo quê?

- Por isso. – ela sentou do meu lado da cama – Você não está preparada. Devia ter pensado nisso antes.

- Não precisa se desculpar.

Ela forçou um sorriso e passou um braço por trás de mim, pondo minha cabeça em seu ombro. Mas algo que ela dissera me deixou pensativa.

- Você... Pensa nisso?

- O que você acha?

- Não sei... EU não penso.

- Mas você é inocente. Eu tenho quase um século de vida, Carol. Já te contei algumas das minhas experiências.

- Hum... – murmurei.

Percebi que não gostava de pensar nisso, em Renée com outras pessoas.

- Sabe o que eu queria? – ela interrompeu minha linha de pensamento

- O quê?

- Não ter que ler seus pensamentos. Queria que você dissesse o que pensa, não se envergonhasse ou ficasse com medo ou qualquer outra coisa perto de mim. Você pode confiar em mim. Pensei já ter deixado isso claro.

- Você deixou. É que... Você é minha primeira. A primeira pessoa com quem eu fico. Não é fácil eu me adaptar. Não sei como agir...

- Aí é que está! – ela me interrompeu – Você não tinha que ter que se adaptar a um modo de agir. Você tinha que ser você mesma. Eu gosto de você, Carol. De quem você é, desde quando a conheci. Não quero que, só porque temos algo agora, você mude de atitude.

- Nós... Temos algo?

Ela ficou calada.

- Algo... Algo, sim. Ou você prefere definir este "algo"?

Foi a minha vez de ficar calada.

- Eu só quero ficar com você.

Ela sorriu e me beijou.

A noite passou, mas não conversamos muito mais. Adormeci em seu ombro. Quando acordei, já era de manhã e ela tinha ido. Na cozinha, encontrei com Hunter.

- Carol! Já acordou?

Não, sou sonâmbula.

- Já. Como meu pai passou a noite?

- Bem. Nem dormi direito preocupado com ele, mas ele não sofreu alterações nem nada.

- Que bom.

Peguei uma tigela e tirei o leite da geladeira e a caixa de sucrilhos do armário. Misturei o cereal e sentei-me à mesa, em silêncio. Hunter me olhava, mas tentava ignorar o olhar de pena.

- Ele já acordou? – perguntei, sem olhar para ele

- Não, achei melhor deixá-lo dormir.

Depois de terminar o cereal, passei pelo quarto do meu pai. Pela porta entreaberta, vi seu corpo deitado na cama, enrolado nos lençóis, com um espaço do lado direito, onde presumi que era onde Hunter deitara. Ele parecia sereno. Não o perturbei e saí de mansinho.

Em meu quarto, voltei a pensar. Não confiava em Hunter. E tinha quase certeza como ele não dissera a verdade sobre o acidente de meu pai. Foi quando me toquei.

- Renée!

- Carol! – ela me cumprimentou com um beijo. Ignorei a vermelhidão do meu rosto.

- Você vai me ajudar nisso.

- O que foi?

- Bom, quero descobrir a verdade por trás da história da queda do papai e seu dom de ler mentes nos será útil.

- Você quer que eu leia a mente do seu pai?

- Acho que não vai adiantar de muito já que ele está dormindo agora. Estava pensando em que você lesse a de Hunter.

Ela parou por um instante e se concentrou.

- Ele está pensando se seu pai vai se recuperar. Você realmente acha que ele é mau?

- Não é que ele seja mau... Mas ele esconde algo.

- Ele se preocupa muito com seu pai, Carol.

- No que ele está pensando?

- Em como ele ficaria triste se algo acontecesse... – ela parou e me olhou – Por culpa dele.

- Eu sabia! – me levantei com um pulo. – Eu sempre soube que a culpa era dele! O que ele fez?

Ela deu um suspiro antes de se concentrar de novo. Antes de me contar, ela exclamou:

- Meu Deus!

- O que foi? O que foi??

- Ele... – ela baixou a cabeça e começou a falar mais baixo, quase como um sussurro para si mesma – Não é humano!...

- Eu sabia! Então, ele é um vampiro também?

- Parece que não... Quer dizer, acho que não.

- E o que mais ele pode ser?

- Não sei, eu... Nunca me deparei com uma coisa dessa antes...

Foi após alguns segundos pensando nisso que me toquei realmente o quão perigoso aquilo poderia ser para meu pai. Se já era perigoso para mim, que estava com Renée e ela era uma vampira, imagina para meu pai, que era uma pessoa pública, tinha cargo importante e era uma pessoa conhecida na cidade e ainda está sendo atacado por um ser desconhecido.

- Carol, não é tão ruim quanto você pensa.

- Claro que é, Renée! Imagina se isso acontecer de novo e ele se machuca mais...

- Mas, Carol, - ela me segurou pelos braços – você não sabe o que aconteceu.

- Não é difícil adivinhar! Ele tentou atacar meu pai, não foi?

- Não.

Só uma palavra e Renée se calou, como se uma mão invisível tivesse tapado seus lábios. Encarei-a, esperando que continuasse. Ela olhou para a porta e, alguns segundos depois, esta se abriu. Era Hunter.

- Tudo bem aqui? Ouvi vozes.

Renée se escondera tão rápido que nem vi onde.

- Tudo bem, sim. - disse, tentando controlar minha voz para que não ficasse tão trêmula. – Eu... Estava ouvindo música. E cantando, sabe como é.

- Hum... Ok, então.

E ele saiu. Mas, antes, percebi que ele fez algo estranho: ele... farejou. Vi-o com a expressão de estar sentindo um cheiro no ar. Mas não fez nenhum comentário.

Quando ele fechou a porta, Renée reapareceu, vindo do banheiro.

- Você viu isso?

- O quê?

- Pareceu que ele... farejou. Como se estivesse sentido o cheiro de algo... Diferente.

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Sentou na cama e ficou olhando para um ponto fixo na parede.

- Você...?

- Ele – seu costume era me interromper – sentiu meu cheiro. Foi isso.

- Seu cheiro?

- Bom, já sabia que vampiros podiam sentir o cheiro de outros. Aparentemente, outros _seres _também podem.

Lembrei: realmente, Hunter e Renée não haviam se conhecido ainda. Pelo menos não oficialmente. Por isso que ele ainda não havia feito nada. Por isso que ele desconfiava de mim, porque provavelmente sentia o cheiro de Renée em mim. Tudo fazia sentido.

O que tínhamos que descobrir agora...

- O que ele é?

- Não sei, Carol. Temos que investigar.

-"Te-temos"?

- Não temos?

- Bom, _eu _investigaria, mas...

- Carol, - ele me puxou pra mais perto dela – você ainda não entendeu. Para onde você for, eu vou junto. Ainda mais se for perigoso. Alguém tem que cuidar de você. Espero, para sempre, que seja eu.

Nem sabia como responder. Odeio – mas ao mesmo tempo adoro - quando ela fala coisas desse tipo que eu nem sei como responder e fico ali, com aquela cara de tacho...

- Você... – tentei responder – Não precisa me proteger. Eu sei cuidar...

- De você mesma? - Aparentemente a idéia de eu cuidar de mim mesma sozinha a causa gargalhadas. Não vi a graça.

- Enfim, - ela mudou de assunto – voltamos ao que falávamos: O que você acha que deve ser feito quanto ao Hunter?

- Bom, - acomodei-me na cama e recitei tudo que já tinha repassado na minha cabeça até aquele momento – você deve ficar lendo o pensamento dele até descobrir o que ele é. Depois disso, você descobrirá como derrotá-lo e todos seremos felizes para sempre. – Sorri.

- Ahn, desculpa... Como "EU" vou derrotá-lo?

- Quem mais poderia? Eu?

- Não, mas... – ela suspirou algumas vezes – Carol, eu nunca enfrentei nenhum ser mágico. Nem sabia que existiam outros seres mágicos até agora. Não sei como derrotar vampiros ou qualquer outra criatura não-humana.

- Mas... – minha voz sumiu.

Talvez não tenha pensado em tudo ainda.

- Além do que – ela continuou – eu não posso ficar vigiando Hunter da minha casa.

- Por que não?

- Distância. Bom, eu posso, mas distrairia, já que tem tantas outras pessoas no meio.

- E o que você propõe?

- Posso... ficar aqui?

- Você... - pigarreei – Você está aqui.

- Dor... Bom, "dormir" aqui. – ela fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos.

-... Mas só tem uma cama!

Ela não respondeu. Tudo que fez foi me olhar com aqueles olhos penetrantes. Lembrei-me do gatinho espadachim do filme Shrek...

- Não vou lhe forçar a nada. Só foi uma sugestão. – ela disse, sem desviar os olhos.

- Não, acho que... – levantei, deixando-me desipnotizar daquele olhar – Acho que posso falar com meu pai, fingir que você vem passar uns dias aqui ou algo do tipo.

- Não uns dias, só um. O resto ele não precisa saber ou pode desconfiar.

- Boa idéia. Posso dizer que é uma festa do pijama.

- Isso. Agora, peça.

Saí do meu quarto e segui até a porta do quarto do meu pai. A porta estava apenas encostada, presumi que por causa de Hunter ter saído para tomar café anteriormente, por isso nem me preocupei em avisar que estava entrando. Nem tinha certeza que meu pai estava acordado, pra falar a verdade.

Mas todas as minhas dúvidas sumiram quando eu vi... AQUILO.


End file.
